Nomal Life?
by BuffyAnneP3Summers
Summary: Buffy has managed to destroy Sunnydale. It is time to move on, but where? Who with? What will she face? These are answered in the words of this story. But the main question... Will she succeed at living a Normal Life?
1. Leaving the Hellmouth

**Hi All, This is my first story so I hope it's good. I wish I owned these characters but unfortunately I don't. So I have continued from the end of season 7 so I hope you enjoy it...**

Buffy sat at the back of the bus just thinking as they drove away from the big hole, previously known as Sunnydale. She was thinking about what she was going to do next as she can now have some sort of a normal life. Although what troubled her was that she had forgotten how to live like other people and she doesn't know how to fit in anymore. However one thing she did remember how to do was shop.

"Robin, pull over here!" Buffy yelled as they were passing a Mall.

"I have never seen a Mall so big!" Dawn exclaimed with her mouth open.

After a couple of hours of shopping they loaded their bags onto the back of the bus.

"Thank God for slayer strength or we would have needed a truck to move all of this!" Xander mentioned sarcastically.

"Are you comparing me to a truck?" Faith said in a furious tone.

"Well no, I…." Xander stammered.

"Don't worry I'm only messing with you" Faith laughed.

As they all got onto the bus they all stared at Buffy. Feeling a little uncomfortable she said "What did I do?".

After a moment of awkward silence, Giles moved a few seats closer to Buffy.

"Well, ah, we need to discuss what to do next?" Giles spoke gently.

"And since your our leader and all we wanted to know what your plans are, Like where we are going?" Willow pitched in.

" Well I always wanted to go to Rome. But I can't speak for everyone; I mean it's up to you guys what to do next. Like you Potentials, I mean, Slayers do you have any plans?" Buffy said calmly.

Followed, was a long discussion covering the future and after they had finished, they decided where each of them were going to stay. The slayers decided to go home to their families. Xander, Willow and Kennedy decided to follow Buffy and Dawn to Rome. Giles also decided to stay with Buffy for a little while to help her out. Andrew being Andrew followed as well, and Faith and Robin decided to travel together.

The bus was silent as they headed to the airport to go their different ways. They got many weird looks as they pulled up at the airport in a school bus. They were questioned about the blood that was all over them so Willow had to cast a spell on the inquirers to control their memories long enough to get through security. They spent nearly an hour waiting for their flights and when called, they said their final goodbyes and boarded the plane. Buffy couldn't help but smile as she spotted the yellow school bus as they were taking off. She heard Giles, Dawn, Willow and Kennedy talking excitedly as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

When Buffy woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room. Panic started to swell up inside her.

"Dawn?" she said nervously.

"DAWN!" she yelled.

"We're out here." She heard Dawn reply.

Buffy walked out of the hall into a dining room where she saw Andrew, Giles, Xander, Willow, Kennedy and Dawn seated at the table eating breakfast.

"If I had of known it was this early I would have stayed in bed" Buffy said tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

"Buff, how can you be tired? You have been sleeping for over thirty hours" Xander mentioned.

"What! Why did none of you wake me?" Buffy said irritated and a little embarrassed as she was the slayer and after the same battle normal people and a witch who cast some pretty heavy magic were able to continue in the normal routine.

"Well Buffy, after all that's been going on we didn't want to wake you. You got hardly any sleep during the preparation for this battle while we slept many hours and the stress on you must have been remarkable, so don't be embarrassed" Giles answered.

Buffy stared at the pancakes on the plate in front of her for a little while before eating the whole lot.

"Wow, Buffy, I haven't seen you eat a full meal in a very long time" Dawn laughed.

"Shut up, I'm hungry okay" Buffy said with her mouth full while everyone at the table laughed.

"So are we all staying here together?" Buffy asked after swallowing her mouthful.

"Well we are in the same building but not this room. Kennedy and I live down the hall in room 319, Giles is downstairs in room 240, Xander is with Andrew in room 302 as Andrew can't afford his own room and Giles refused to have him and just as a joke we decided to give you and Dawn room 314." Willow answered.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Buffy said sarcastically.

"What is it? I don't get it?" Dawn asked obviously irritated.

"Well about four years ago we faced a monster who was half demon and half man and he was created from human and demon parts and the mentally challenged scientists who created him, made him in room 314. That organisation was where I met Riley that year although he had nothing to do with that." Buffy answered.

"Oh, I get it now." Dawn whispered.

There was a small silence and it was broken by the phone ringing which made them all jump. Kennedy got up and answered it. After she had hung up she sat down at the table next to Willow.

"Someone named Angel called. He said something about someone called Cordelia falling into a magical coma and there's almost no chance of her recovering." Kennedy reported softly. Everyone exchanged glances silently in shock.

"That's awful." Willow said to break the silence.

"He also said that there's no need to come, he just thought you may want to know." Kennedy added.

"Who's Cordelia?" Andrew asked anxiously.

"Not now Andrew." Xander said sternly.

"Oh, but…" Andrew begged.

"I said not now" Xander said angrily. Andrew knew it was time to shut up so he continued eating his pancakes. There was yet another silence.

"Who wants to just curl up on the couch in blankets and spend some quality time together watching TV?" Buffy asked.

Everyone agreed although Giles ended up sitting on a separate chair drinking tea, Andrew was kicked onto the floor and it was just Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow and Kennedy on the couch and Buffy really enjoyed just relaxing. She was warm, comfortable and surrounded by friends, this was one of the happiest moments of her life.

**Thankyou LilyRosePotter101 for being my BETA reader you've been a great help :P Please review...**


	2. Vampires Again!

**I don't own Buffy or any of the characters mentioned. Please review and tell me what you think...  
**

Buffy had been practicing how to cook properly because the best thing she had been able to cook by herself was burgers at the Double Meat Palace. After the big move to Rome, she wanted to give them all a treat and cook a good, edible meal. All the others were out on the city and Buffy had told them that she wanted to spend some time alone. Buffy looked out the window and watched the sun go down as she waited for her cooking to finish in the oven. Eventually the sun disappeared and Buffy noticed that her kitchen window had perfect view of the moon. Her mind started to wander as she stared at the moon. She was interrupted by a dark figure blocking the brightness of the moon. At first she dismissed it but it got very hard to dismiss when something crashed through her kitchen window. She was thrown to the ground and wedged between the floor and the person. Buffy assumed it was just a mugging but when she tried to push them off she realized that he was stronger than an average human and that's when his face changed and he exposed his fangs. Adrenaline started to flow through her and she grabbed the vampire by the hair and threw him to the side.

"Now we are going to do this without trashing my new apartment" Buffy said with humour in her voice.

"I heard the slayer was in town and you were in the first apartment I looked in" the vampire responded. Buffy punched the vampire in the face which caused him to go flying back while spinning. The vampire turned the spinning into a flip and his feet landed against the wall which he then pushed off and lunged at Buffy. Buffy was thrown to the ground yet again. She pushed him up to allow her feet to move then she kicked him up in the air while she used her enhanced reflexes to grab a wooden spoon and stake him as he was falling from the roof. Just as the vampire turned to dust she was startled by the oven beeping behind her. She reached over grabbed an oven mitt then she swung around quick enough for her hair to fly around; she turned off the beeping and pulled out her three trays of food. She pulled them out onto the bench and finally took a breath.

"Cooked to perfection" She laughed. Even though she said it sarcastically she was actually quite happy with her work. She jumped as she heard the door shut.

"We're back" Willow yelled out.

"Are we ordering pizza tonight?" Dawn asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No, I have cooked us dinner." Buffy said sitting at the table with everything set out nicely. Everyone took their seat at the table.

"Is it safe?" Dawn asked cautiously.

"Yes, now this goes for everyone, I want you to tell me the truth about what you think and what I could improve on. I won't be offended if you don't like it but I will if I continue making food that you think is disgusting and I find out later." Buffy replied. Buffy sat nervously nearly breaking the table as she was waiting to hear what they had to say. Xander was the first to finish.

"That was the best thing I have ever eaten. Do you have any more?" Xander asked.

"Sorry, No, but I have made dessert" Buffy mentioned happily. Xander started walking towards the kitchen to put his dishes away with a grin on his face.

"What the hell happened in here?" Xander yelled from the kitchen. Everyone got up and walked into the kitchen and straight away they noticed the glass and dust all over the floor. All of them turned to Buffy who was standing in the doorway playing with her hands.

"Well, I was watching the sun set and the moon rise and a dark figure covered the moon, I dismissed it and then a vampire broke through the window. We fought; I won, as you can obviously tell." Buffy said answering all of their questions.

"Why didn't you call us?" Giles asked.

"I want so badly for you guys to have a normal life" Buffy answered sadly.

"You are the slayer, if anyone needs a normal life it's you" Giles responded.

"Giles, I don't know how. I don't even understand what having a normal life means. I have been fighting since I was in my mid-teens and it's all I know. I don't know how to live like everybody else." Buffy cried.

Everyone started to back off a bit as they noticed Buffy was about to cry. Everything started to settle down and they had Buffy's dessert which they absolutely loved. Buffy was delighted and now that she could cook, she could make meals more often. One by one as they finished their meals they moved over to the lounge room to watch TV. No one was really paying attention to the TV and they were telling Buffy about what they had seen and done while she stayed home.

"That sounds great, I'm glad that you could have a fun, normal day. Next time I will go with you." Buffy promised.

"Just give me a few days to rest before we do that again though because it took so much energy to use the magic to make people we needed to communicate with understand us because we don't speak Italian." Willow said in response.

"Okay Will, you rest up. Hey, where's Kennedy?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, she's resting. I think the move is starting to get to her" Willow answered.

Suddenly they heard loud stomping noises from the kitchen. They jumped up and ran to the kitchen to be greeted by a gang of vampires entering through the broken window.

"Hello slayer." The leader said smiling.

Buffy and her group looked at all of the vampires in horror as the vampires laughed as hard as they could. They were now surrounded by vampires. Buffy didn't know how she was going to get out of this one even though she had help.

To be continued...

**Please read and review. Again thanks LilyRosePotter101 your a great BETA reader.**


	3. Power and Fear

**A/N- I don't own any characters from Buffy. I have uploaded this the day after my birthday which is the 4th July so to wish me a happy birthday please read and review. I hope you enjoy it...**

Buffy tried to keep a straight face, to not show her fear but she realized it wasn't working because of the vampires laugh.

"I have you now" The leader laughed. He smiled an evil smile, exposing his fangs.

Buffy started with a flying kick to the leader and everyone began to fight.

"Do you want me to poke your other eye out?" A smart mouth vampire said to Xander. Buffy got thrown at the bench and was knocked out by hitting her head on the corner. Willow was furious about everything that was happening and Giles noticed that her eyes were turning black.

"Xander, Dawn, Andrew, get down!" Giles yelled.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Willow screamed. Out of nowhere Willow produced fire that flew around the room like a hurricane of fire dusting all vampires in the room but Willow used a special type of magic so that the flames wouldn't harm humans or the apartment. Once Willow stopped and the flames slowed down, everyone turned to face Willow.

"I had no idea you could do that…" Buffy commented as she woke up.

"Neither did I." Willow replied with a worried expression. Everyone started to clean the dust and shattered glass off the floor when Kennedy walked out rubbing her eyes.

"What happened here?" She asked tiredly.

"Well your girlfriend just exploded the apartment with fire and dusted about twenty vamps." Xander answered.

"Well why is there no fire in here and no evidence other than dust and glass?" Kennedy questioned.

"Well I used a sort of magic so that it wouldn't harm humans or the apartment." Willow replied. Kennedy joined in the cleanup.

"Giles, what's this?" Buffy asked with a worried expression. Buffy picked up a metal armband off the ground as Giles approached her.

"Well I would need to research it but it's definitely demonic." Giles said, deep in thought.

"Well it's a shame all of our books were swallowed in the fight to destroy the hellmouth" Buffy said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, today while we were shopping I bought all the main books we may need." Giles said happily. He walked over to some bags in the corner and empties its contents on the coffee table.

"I guess it's back to books and fighting. I actually miss it, is that wrong? I mean this is the stuff that brought us together." Willow confessed.

"Don't worry, you're right. And you're not the only one. It's all I know so I miss it too." Buffy answered.

They all took a spot in the lounge room and picked a book. The 'Scoobies' spent hours reading through the books and none of them could deny that it felt like home. Kennedy sat on the couch watching TV and drinking tea as everyone knew that she wasn't very good at the research side of things.

"Hey I found it!" Xander yelled out, "Not bad for one eye hey?" He added with humor.

"Yes, now what does it say?" Giles asked.

"It is an armband that some rare vampires wear that shows that they are working for a powerful figure with many powers, I can't pronounce the name of this one though." Xander read out loud.

"Pass it here." Giles said. Giles sat there , and mumbled for a while staring at the page in disbelief and horror. When Giles looked up, Buffy felt a wave of fear wash over her body as she knew that when Giles looked like that it meant that she would either face great difficulty facing whatever it was or there was another prophecy saying she would die in this battle. Giles opened his mouth to talk.

"No Giles, not tonight. We're all tired and we deserve to try to turn this night around." Buffy butted in. Everyone seemed to temporarily forget about what was happening except Willow who noticed that Buffy was treating it as if it were her last day as she always does before a huge battle and this worried her. Buffy started to get really nervous and she noticed that Willow knew how she was feeling and as Willow gave her the sympathy look Buffy tried to give her the 'I'm fine' look but they both knew she wasn't. Buffy jumped every time she heard a noise and that night she kept waking up and checking on Dawn and at one stage she even called Giles, Xander and Willow's rooms to make sure they were okay. She ended up getting only a couple of hours sleep. The next morning Buffy was nearly hyperventilating because Willow and Kennedy hadn't come by for breakfast as they ate meals together and she couldn't contact them. Buffy was first at the door when Willow knocked.

"Where the hell were you?" Buffy asked angrily.

"I went shopping to buy you a present" Willow answered happily.

"Female, short, Jewish Santa strikes again" Buffy joked. Willow pulled out a weird blanket with strings attached.

"Willow, these beds already have electric blankets" Buffy mentioned.

"But they aren't electric blankets, they sense the heartbeat. I got one for all of us and I will connect them to your computer. If our heartbeats stop the blanket will know and alarms will sound and if you happen to wake up in the middle of the night you can check your computer and it will show you our heartbeat and how much we weigh in case you are tricked. Of course it doesn't actually do the weight thing but after a quick spell that will change" Willow announced proudly.

"Oh thanks Willow. I love it!" Buffy exclaimed, giving Willow a quick hug and taking the blankets to immediately set them up.

For the next few nights it was obvious that Buffy was sleeping better which made them all happy.

Giles approached Buffy early in the morning.

"Buffy, we need to discuss the threat you are about to face. We have put it on hold for too long." Giles gently reminded her.

"Okay, what is it?" She answered.

"Well, do you remember Glory from three years ago?" Giles said which immediately brought terror to her eyes a bit like how they looked when she found out that Glory wasn't a demon, that she was a God…..

**A/N- Plzzzz review. Let me know what you like and don't like and what I can improve on. If anyone ever needs a BETA reader I would highly recommend LilyRosePotter101 and I would also recommend reading her stories as they are awesome and show what a good writer she is...**


	4. The Underworld

**A/N- Buffy is my favourite TV show but unfortunately I don't own it. Please read and review...**

"What does Glory have to do with anything? Didn't we kill her?" Buffy said with worry. "Well I killed her human half although she would still exist in spirit form in some hell dimension but that's not the point."

"The point is Glory was a God which is why I mentioned her. A God is behind all of this. The great power that is controlling the vampires is a God because of an ancient prophecy." Giles told her in a low, scared voice. Buffy sat in shock for a while before standing up and pacing around the dining table.

"What so I have to go through the same hell as I did with Glory. What does the prophecy say?" Buffy responded anxiously.

"Well according to my calculations, which as you know aren't always correct, the prophecy says that the longest serving slayer meaning you, as all the other slayers are either new, dead or Faith, will acquire the power to rise and defeat the God who rules the underworld to give mortals their free will back, but only the most powerful beings can get access to it, not even the vampire Master from eight years ago could have accessed it. Two years ago when Willow turned evil she would have only just been able to get access which is exactly why I never told her about it when she started practicing witchcraft." Giles answered fast but softly.

"By ruler of the underworld do you mean Hades?" Buffy replied.

"No although he exists, you can't defeat him therefore he doesn't care. I'm talking about Destiny... uh..." Giles was saying before he was interrupted.

"First Glory and now Destiny. What has the underworld come to?" Buffy said cutting off Giles.

"Yes, I know it sounds silly but this is serious. Unlike Hades, Destiny is unknown to man but to those who do know her, know her as the God who has control over everyone's destiny which is why she was cursed to spend eternity in the underworld. However she has recently found a loop hole, fortunately because of the curse she remains in the underworld however the loop hole has allowed her to stretch her powers out into the world to control the worlds destiny once more although she doesn't have the power to take full control over her victims so they still have free will, but if she succeeds at convincing someone to lift the curse and release her, she will become more powerful and take full control and rule once again." Giles reported. Buffy always thought of Giles as a text book with arms and this made her believe it even more.

"So what's to say that she won't use the little power she has to tap into me or Willow? Oh God, if she somehow taps into Willows dark side we will be dead." Buffy said with eyes wide with concern.

"No, even Willow's good side is powerful enough to deny access to Destiny's powers and because you are the slayer you get immunity but as for Dawn, Andrew, Xander and I, we may need to be chained somewhere." Giles mentioned sadly and slightly irritated that he couldn't help.

"I don't like the idea of keeping you chained up. I think I will get Willow to put a spell on one of our rooms to magically keep you in there, so only Willow, Kennedy and I can get in and out." Buffy replied.

"That's actually a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Giles asked rhetorically.

"Wait, isn't that my line? Am I becoming smart? What is the world coming to?" Buffy laughed.

"Okay, well you talk to Willow and I will get the others to grab our necessities and I think we will stay in Willow and Kennedy's room as it's the biggest besides this one and that keeps everyone safe so we don't harm you in your sleep or something like that and so we can't get to the book to find a way out." Giles mentioned before walking out to the living room to get the others. Buffy remained sitting on her bed as Giles left.

"Willow, Kennedy, Can you please come here?" Buffy called out.

"We're coming!" Willow yelled back in response. Buffy waited until she saw the flaming red hair poke around the corner of the door before the rest of her body and then Kennedy.

"Okay, um, do you remember Glory?" Buffy asked gently.

Willows eyes widened and although Kennedy knew it was bad because of Willow's eyes she still didn't get it.

"Who is Glory?" Kennedy asked.

"More like what is Glory. Glory is a Hell God that we faced three years ago. She sent Tara mental and was the reason Buffy died. But what about her, I mean why are you bringing her up now?" Willow asked cautiously.

"Well we're going up against one of her kind although this one is more powerful. She goes by the name Destiny" Buffy Answered.

There was a thump as Willow fainted. Kennedy and Buffy jumped to help her back up.

"Are you okay honey?" Kennedy asked really worried.

"Not really, but what do I need to do?" Willow asked.

"Would you be able to put a spell on your room to keep Giles, Andrew, Xander and Dawn in so they can't get out so that Destiny can't control them" Buffy asked.

"Sure. I will do it straight away" Willow answered.

"Giles and the others are getting their stuff and they will be there as soon as possible. You go do that while I catch Kennedy up." Buffy said as Willow walked out to get the others.

Willow walked to her room unlocked the door by magic and sat on the couch preparing the spell. One by one they walked into the room with their necessities.

"You ready?" Willow asked nervously.

Willow spoke in Latin for about a minute which none of them understood and then a blinding white light filled the apartment. Everyone shaded their eyes and when they looked up the apartment was as normal. Willow walked into her room and magically sent all of her and Kennedy's stuff to the spare bedroom in Buffy's apartment.

"Okay, it's time to test the spell." Willow said walking out of her room. Willow walked out of the room, then back in and back out safely.

"Andrew, could you come here a minute?" Willow asked politely.

"Sure" Andrew ran towards the door to help Willow and when he got to the doorway he was thrown back with such force that he flew halfway across the room and hit his head on the couch.

"Oww, you tricked me!" Andrew whined.

"Yeah, well you're the only one foolish enough to do that and I'm not willing to do that to anyone else." Willow laughed.

"Good one Will. But couldn't you have put a little more force on it to make him shut up?" Xander pleaded. Willow made Andrew lose his voice.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, it will wear out soon. Now I have to go. If you have any trouble call Buffy's apartment, the number is next to the phone, so is Buffy's cell phone number." Willow said while leaving. Willow entered Buffy's apartment to see Buffy and Kennedy waiting for her on the couch.

"What's up guys?" Willow asked both nervous and cautiously.

"We're going on a field trip" Buffy said nervously.

"Oh cool. Where?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked at her with a sad face. "A place that we need you to get us to. We're going to... The Underworld"

Willow fainted... again.

**A/N- Please read and review. A big thank you to my BETA reader who saved this chapter, LilyRosePotter101, Luv U XD**


	5. Destiny

**A/N- I don't own the characters in this story. Please Read and Review:)...**

"Buffy, entering the underworld takes high level magic I'm not sure that I possess, and it's an extremely dangerous journey" Willow said whilst hyperventilating.

"Willow Honey, Breathe" Kennedy said concerned.

"Willow, I believe you can do this. You changed hundreds and thousands of peoples destiny's by making them slayers. You are more powerful than anything we've faced, you can do this." Buffy told Willow reassuringly.

"Okay.. uh.. I will get the stuff ready. It should only take a few minutes" Willow said nervously.

"Good. Do you need any help?" Buffy asked.

"No, I should be fine" Willow answered softly. She started fiddling around with books and it look like she was making something.

"I'm ready, now these are for protection although it isn't strong enough to guarantee we will stay alive against Destiny but it might put the odds in our favour temporarily" Willow mentioned nearly peeing herself because she was so nervous.

"May I also add that if you need to go to the toilet, do it now because as far as I know the underworld doesn't have toilets" Willow mentioned while running to the toilet. As Willow returned Buffy and Kennedy stood up.

"Let's go" Buffy said with a tone that told Willow and Kennedy that she would regret it later. Buffy, Willow and Kennedy stood in a triangle holding hands with their eyes closed. They disappeared in purple and blue lights with lightning around it.

Back at the apartment Giles was drinking a hot cup of tea on the couch while reading one of his favourite books.

"How long do you think it will take for them to get back?" Dawn asked afraid of the answer.

"Well time moves faster in the underworld so it shouldn't take long at all assuming they don't get into trouble which as you know they probably will get in trouble" Giles answered putting down his book. As it approached lunch time a magical lunch appeared on the table.

"Oh I completely forgot. Thank God Willow thought of this or I would have forgotten" Giles remarked. They all rushed to the table to get their lunch. Xander was getting annoyed because Andrew had now got back the ability to whisper and was whispering his ear off.

"Now that we are all together, I wanted to share the sleeping arrangements I have made up. Okay so Dawn will have a room to herself as she is the only girl. I will get my own room and sorry but Xander, you and Andrew will have to share the third Bed." Giles said with a smirk.

"What? Why do I have to share the bed with him? Why can't you?" Xander whined.

"Because several years ago I was both of your teacher/librarian and that would be both awkward and disturbing therefore you two will have to share" Giles said trying to stop himself from laughing although it wouldn't have mattered as Dawn was nearly falling off her chair laughing. Xander just whined.

Buffy, Willow and Kennedy fell out of the sky into the underworld as Willow didn't have enough power to land them safely on the ground. They hit the ground with a thud, they were covered in dirt and their hair was everywhere covering their face. Buffy was first to stand up as Kennedy went to help Willow who was breathing fast and heavily and looked like she was half dead. Out of the wind a girl appeared who was at least five times the height that Glory was.

"You must be Destiny" Buffy said acting a lot braver than what she was.

"Ah, so you did your homework. You must be the slayer Betty" Destiny snarled.

"So you must have _failed_ the homework because it's Buffy" Buffy snarled back. Buffy inched back towards Willow and Kennedy before she turned around.

"RUN" Buffy yelled. Kennedy threw Willow over her shoulders and they ran. Like Glory; Destiny only walked after them although because she's at least five times their height she kept up just fine.

"Where are we going?" Kennedy asked while panting.

"We need to get somewhere safe so Willow can rest because we need her to defeat Destiny" Buffy answered.

"Well Willow taught me how to put up a force field if that would help although it only lasts twelve hours" Kennedy mentioned helpfully.

"Oh, well that's helpful, so we will find a spot and set up the force field there" Buffy replied. They ran for a few more minutes before they jumped behind a huge rock ad Kennedy set up the force field. They laid down and went to sleep hoping that Willow would be rested by tomorrow morning.

A few hours later it was getting late back in Rome. Andrew had got his voice back and was annoying everyone as usual especially during dinner which is when he got his voice back.

"I'm going to go shower" Andrew told everyone before leaving the room.

"Oh thank the lord, some peace and quiet." Giles exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed now. If I stay up I will just worry about Buffy and the others even more" Dawn said yawning and leaving the room.

"Yes I think I will have a shower after Andrew but for now I am going to get ready for bed" Giles said also leaving. Xander was the only one left in the living room next to the fire. He sat thinking about Willow, they had been friends for as long as he can remember and it would break his heart. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He thought he might as well go to bed before Andrew gets out of the shower because he usually takes about half an hour and then another half an hour to get dressed and look presentable. He headed down the hall and into his 'assigned' room. He opened the door.

"Oh gross Andrew" Xander shrieked and turned around quickly.

"Eww, get out Xander" Andrew yelled.

"Yes, now I'm going to go poke my other eye out... and by the way, you need to remember that this is my room as well, and I call dibs on the bed" Xander said repulsed as he left the room.

"Okay Xander, I'm descent" Andrew called out. Xander walked into the room warily.

"You need to leave while I get changed" Xander commanded as Andrew struggled to get out.

"Are you done yet?" Andrew yelled being annoying as usual.

"Not yet. Now let me change in peace" Xander yelled back. A few minutes later everyone in the apartment was asleep.

By now Buffy, Willow and Kennedy were waking up. Willow felt restored back to full strength.

"Will, I know this probably isn't the best time but my plan involves a lot of magic and we don't have a lot of time as the force field will wear off soon. I need you to make Kennedy and I the same size as Destiny and then I need you to bring forth her weaknesses and use them against her." Buffy said in her planning voice. Willow did as Buffy asked and made Buffy and Kennedy the same size as Destiny but just as that happened the force field collapsed and Destiny appeared in the wind. Even though they were the same size it was pretty much like fighting Glory because Willow hadn't had time to use Destiny's weaknesses against her. Destiny threw Buffy and Kennedy aside and picked up Willow. Willow surrounded herself with fire but it didn't affect the God.

"So you got some power getting here, power I'd love to borrow... PERMANENTLY" Destiny said with humour and threw her at the rock which knocked her out.

Buffy stared in horror...

**A/N- PLEASE review:)**


	6. Please Don't Leave Me

**A/N- This isn't the best chapter and I know the battle ends quickly but I have a surprise in future chapters (possibly not the next one) that I hope will make up for it:) Please Read and Review...**

Buffy jumped at Destiny with all of her power but Destiny waved her arm which sent Buffy flying. Kennedy punched her while she was throwing Buffy but it only moved her head the slightest bit before she waved her hand back the other way and sent Kennedy flying.

"Come on Willow, wake up" Buffy cried softly moving her into a safe position. Willow was starting to stir.

"Useless witches. When I used my powers to control Warren's Destiny to make him kill Buffy he wasn't meant to kill Tara to but that's just a bonus. She was useless and so is this red head" Destiny laughed. Willow's eyes opened and they were completely black. Like when she turned evil her hair turned black and she levitated up to Destiny's chest avoiding her hand and feet and touched her to absorb her powers. She then floated back to the ground.

"You dare speak her name you worthless cow" Willow screamed. Even though Willow had taken her powers she was still strong and kicked Willow back knocking the black out of her hair and it turned to red again as she hit the ground, she was injured but not knocked out. As Willow started to get exhausted Kennedy returned to normal size because Willow needed to regenerate. Destiny leant over to pick up Willow but Kennedy pushed her out the way and got picked up instead.

"Your brave, slayer. It won't save you though" Destiny laughed. She raised the hand with Kennedy in it and threw her with full force at the biggest rock in sight. Buffy then also shrank back to normal size and ran to help Kennedy.

"You just crossed the line by messing with my girlfriend" Willow said as dark roots started to appear.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it amateur" Destiny replied. Willow's hair washed over with black and she opened her arms and stretched her hands out with her palms facing out. Electricity flowed from her hands hitting Destiny and floating her in the air. As the life started to leave Destiny Willow's hair turned pure blonde like when she made all the Potentials become slayers. She released Destiny, she didn't want to lower herself to that level and become a murderer, even though she already was a murderer she didn't want to make it worse and cross that line. Destiny flinched as Willow raised her hands again but instead of using electricity Willow covered her in a mist. When the mist disappeared Destiny was gone and Willow went to join Buffy in helping Kennedy. As Willow neared them she saw that Buffy had tears in her eyes. Willow stopped in her tracks for a second before bolting towards Kennedy's body and falling down next to it.

"I'm so sorry Will" Buffy spoke softly and sadly.

"Please No, No... Nooooo" Willow cried while hugging Kennedy's limp body which was sitting on a rock on a crooked angle. Buffy walked over and picked up Kennedy's body.

"Willow, I know your upset but we need to go" Buffy said while she had tears running down her face. Willow took Kennedy's body and positioned her like she was giving her a piggy back.

"Okay, Hold my hands" Willow said sobbing. They disappeared like how they had arrived.

Xander had walked out to get a snack as he hadn't been able to get to sleep for long. He heard loud noises as if there was a horrible storm right behind him.

"Giles, Dawn, you might want to see this" Xander yelled.

Within seconds Giles, Dawn and of course Andrew came running out. Buffy appeared first and then everyone saw a heap appear next to her. Dawn was first to notice Willow crying over Kennedy's body and she ran already crying to sit with her. Xander couldn't help but notice that Willow's roots were slightly darker than usual. He signalled for Buffy to come over into the kitchen. Giles came as well and so did Andrew.

"Andrew, Get out now. Go to bed" Xander said harshly and Andrew obeyed him although he was very upset.

"So... Buffy, what happened in the underworld?" Giles asked softly

"Well, Willow got us to the Underworld although she was extremely exhausted..."

After Buffy had finished explaining the events of the Underworld they walked back out to get Willow.

"So how long were we gone?" Buffy asked as they were walking back into the lounge room.

"Well you only left just before lunch and now it's ten o'clock, so around ten hours. How long was it where you were?" Xander asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know, the days all mashed together and it's always dark there but I'll guess a few days to a week. It took Willow ages to regenerate and Kennedy had to keep putting up the force field until Willow was better.

The next morning they buried Kennedy's body in a small, abandoned garden they found. They fixed it up and planted some flowers around and they said their prayers. Willow also conjured a gravestone for Tara as her original one was swallowed in the hellmouth. This became Willow's spot to get peace and quiet and to think about things. They walked a couple of blocks back to the building where they caught the elevator back up to their apartment.

"Oh it feels so good to be able to leave the apartment" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that we had to do that to you" Buffy apologized.

"Don't worry, your forgiven" Dawn said feeling bad that she had made Buffy feel bad. They sat down at the table to have lunch that Buffy had prepared earlier.

"Buffy, you're getting really good at cooking" Willow complimented.

"Thanks Will. I just wish I could make food with the ability to take your pain away" Buffy said sadly. A wave of sadness washed around the room and Buffy leant over and gave Willow a hug as she started to cry.

"I'm going to go have a shower and then have an afternoon nap. I'm not feeling well" Willow said leaving the room.

"Will, are you sure you're okay?" Buffy asked before Willow shut the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you later" Willow spoke softly which made Buffy have to strain to hear her. Willow closed the door behind her.

"Poor Willow she has the worst luck. She even knocked on my door last night asking if she could sleep with me because she was having bad dreams." Xander said after Willow had left. They sat their silently for a while.

"Well this weekend is Willow's birthday so I think that we should do something special for her. Any ideas?" Buffy asked.

"Why don't we try contacting the dead? Bring Tara and Kennedy back just for her birthday" Dawn suggested.

"Great idea Dawn. Giles, I know you don't like us to use magic, but do you think for this once you could look in your books of how to temporarily bring back the dead?" Buffy asked Giles across the table.

"Yes, I think it's a wonderful idea for Willow to help her move on" Giles answered.

"I will handle the cake and decorations and next time we are alone without Willow we will discuss times and all the other details but no-one, and I mean no one is to tell her about the party" Buffy said looking at everyone in the room. "Deal?" She added.

"Deal" Everyone else said in sync.

"Now another matter to discuss, what's for dinner? I really can't be bothered cooking again." Buffy brought up.

"Well I think we will order room service tonight. I'm sick of pizza" Giles replied. They sat in the lounge room as the sun went down.

"I think I'm going to go patrolling" Buffy jumped up and went to leave.

"Wait Buffy, there are many slayers now and you don't need to go looking for trouble any more, especially after the battle you just came out of" Giles mentioned.

"I know but I just need some time to think. I will just do a few laps of the park around the corner and I'll be back" Buffy replied and walked out. As Buffy left the building she let the fresh air wash around her. She could actually breathe and it felt good. There were no vampires in sight but Buffy felt perfectly at peace in the park so she sat on a nearby bench in silence. After a while she opened her eyes and checked her watch and realised that it was nearly dinner time so she headed back aware that they would be worried about her and wouldn't order dinner until she got there. She was right. She was greeted at the door first by Willow.

"Don't scare me like that. I couldn't bear it if you died to" Willow cried giving Buffy a hug.

"Can we order dinner now?" Dawn begged.

"Ha-ha, okay," Buffy laughed. She grabbed the notepad, took down everyone's orders and picked up the phone.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	7. Happy Birthday

**A/N- I love parties so I have tried to make Willow's as good as I can for their living situation. Please read and Review.**

It was Willow's Birthday and everyone was rushing around Buffy's apartment getting ready. Buffy and Dawn were decorating the apartment with all the decorations they could find in the shop. Xander was out looking for a cake and Giles had given him a pile of money that he was allowed to spend so he was looking for the biggest and tastiest cake he could find. Andrew was setting the table with a table covering, utensils and candles. Giles was sitting in the spare room researching how to bring back Tara and Kennedy for the day.

Xander came into the apartment with a huge box on wheels.

"Some slayer strength would be nice" Xander called out to Buffy. Buffy ran over and helped Xander set it in the middle of the table. Buffy's computer beeped and she went to check it. It was the program that Willow installed and it was saying that Willow had got out of bed.

"Everyone, she's on her way. Giles, how's that spell coming along?" Buffy yelled. Giles came running out.

"I found it but it is only able to bring one person back" Giles said sadly.

"Bring back Tara" Buffy replied.

"But what about Kennedy?" Dawn asked.

"Willow loved Kennedy but she never replaced Tara, even though she wouldn't admit it" Buffy answered.

Willow brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"Happy Birthday me" She said sadly. This was the first birthday in a long time that she had woken up alone without someone smiling by her side. She remained in front of the mirror staring at herself for a few minutes. No one had mentioned her birthday or even said anything about a party so she figured they had forgotten so she thought that she may as well head to Buffy's apartment and say hello to everyone then go out to have a birthday lunch by herself because she didn't want to make everyone feel guilty that they had forgotten about her birthday. She quickly wiped away the tears, fixed her hair and headed down the hall.

Buffy quickly set out the gifts on the coffee table. As Willow entered the door they all shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Willow suddenly realised that she did have people who loved her and remembered her Birthday. Willow looked around and it looked like the apartment had been invaded by decorations, the decorations were set out nicely in patterns around the whole room and in the centre of the table was the biggest cake that she had ever seen and the tip of it was nearly touching the chandelier. The gifts were sitting on the table wrapped nicely with ribbons and coloured wrapping paper, she knew which one was from Xander because it was wrapped in Snoopy wrapping paper. Xander seated Willow at the end of the nicely set up table.

"Willow, here is our first gift for you. We have brought someone back for your Birthday" Dawn said excitedly as she jogged around the corner and brought out Tara.

"Tara?" Willow cried with tears in her eyes. Tara was also getting teary.

"It's me sweety" Tara said giving Willow a hug.

"This is the best birthday of my life" Willow cried taking her seat again, Tara taking the seat next to her. They all took their position at the table as Buffy brought out their meals. After they had finished eating their meals Dawn pushed them all into the lounge room where all the presents sat. Xander gave her a warm blanket with pictures of their life together from when they were kids all the way through to killing monsters with Buffy, Willow loved this. Everyone else got her magical items and one that really made her excited was from Giles, they were a really rare type of stone that are for those who are having trouble sleeping, they call forth someone dead or alive to help them get to sleep. After a few hours of fun party games that they are to old for they decided to have a break from the party so Willow and Tara could catch up.

"Remember at 6 O'clock I have a surprise dinner planned so make sure that you're here" Buffy called out after them.

Willow and Tara walked down the hall to Willow's apartment. They sat together on the couch.

"How has it been where you are? I mean you've been there for nearly eighteen months" Willow asked.

"Well actually I spent the first six months on the astral plane and then I moved on to the other place after that. It's been alright, knowing that you are happy made it easier" Tara answered.

"Why did you spend so much time in the astral plane? You only stay there if you have unfinished business" Willow said curiously.

"That's because I did have unfinished business. I couldn't leave you unhappy; it broke my heart to see you go evil. I watched you the whole time and I moved on when you met Kennedy although I stayed by your side. I was surprised to be pulled back to the astral plane once Kennedy died and I lent my power to you in the underworld which is why your hair turned blonde" Tara answered. They snuggled on the couch.

"I missed you so much" Willow cried as Tara leaned on her.

"I missed you to, it's taking me a long time to get over you and I still haven't. Remember I will always be here for you" Tara responded. They watched some television for an hour or so before making their way back to Buffy's apartment. They arrived to see Giles in the kitchen cooking and it was obvious that Buffy had given him strict orders on what to do. Dawn was playing some sort of game on the computer with Andrew nagging her for a go.

"So where's Buffy?" Willow asked.

"She's out patrolling" Giles answered while stirring something.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"We heard screaming from the alley below so she went looking for what happened. The person was dead with two holes in her neck" Giles answered. A few minutes later Buffy walked through the door.

"Did you get the vamp?" Willow asked.

"I got a vamp but I'm not sure whether it was the same one or not" Buffy answered. For the second time that day they sat at the table and ate their meal. There was much discussion about the day and after tea Tara used her magic to light the candles on the cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR WILLOW,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

hip hip HOORAY,

hip hip HOORAY." Everyone sang.

Willow closed her eyes and made her wish. She wished that she could pull herself and her friends through the future tough times and that she would be able to get the power to communicate with the dead without spells and candles. She blew out her twenty three candles and everyone clapped. They ate there cake in the lounge room with plenty to spare. Willow told them about her previous birthday's and how this was the best one. Suddenly Buffy ran at the TV and turned it on mumbling "I hope I didn't miss it". She changed the channel and the lotto came on. Buffy screamed and went around hugging everyone including Andrew.

"What is it?" Willow asked even though she had an idea.

"Guess what gang? We just won thirty million dollars" Buffy screamed in excitement.

Willow and Tara went back to their apartment and they got into bed under the blanket Xander gave to Willow.

"Will, I'm sorry but I'm only here for another few minutes so what would you like to do?" Tara asked.

"Can you just hold me" Willow asked sadly. They cuddled in bed and Willow slowly dozed off.

"Goodnight sweety. Remember I will always look over you" Tara said before slowly fading away while Willow laid there asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N- Please Review and tell me what you thought. I want any reviews good or bad but please tell the truth.**


	8. Replica and a Vision

**A/N- This is the first of the surprises in this story:) Please read and review...**

As Willow walked into Buffy's apartment she heard laughing and saw big smiles.

"Why am I always last to get here, I miss all the fun. So what's going on?" Willow asked tiredly while rubbing her eyes, still in her pyjamas.

"Well, I was looking on the net last night after everyone went to bed and I found a vacant lot next door to where we buried Kennedy and it's the same size as our house in Sunnydale, so I thought it would be a good idea to get an exact replica of the house built there because we have so many memories in that house and I miss it so bad. Plus, it may dull our home sickness. So what do you think?" Buffy asked extremely excited.

"I think it's the best idea I have ever heard" Willow answered jumping to hug her. They all discussed where they were going to sleep and Willow hacked a website to get the plans of the house while Buffy got on the phone to have it arranged for the house to be built and she payed everything upfront.

"Okay so everything is sorted and now all we have to do is wait" Buffy said happily.

"So, how long's it going to take?" Dawn asked already getting impatient.

"Months, maybe a year" Buffy answered.

"Willow, is there something you can do to speed up the process?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"Um, I have the power to speed it up a couple of months but that's it" Willow answered.

"He, well why don't you do that and then I will say that I will give them an extra two million if they finish it in a month properly although if there's any problems you can just use magic to fix it. Do you think we should do that?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I can do that" Willow answered as she got up and picked up a book and read something out in Latin and walking back to the table.

"So...?" Dawn asked irritated.

"It's done" Willow answered.

"What, no candles, no coloured mist or anything?" Xander asked.

"Well a couple of years ago I would have needed candles but my powers have expanded a lot since then so now I don't need them" Willow answered laughing.

"Okay, well let's go look at the house and bargain with the workers" Buffy said excitedly. They walked around the corner and onto the property they had bought and they saw the house. The outside was nearly finished and as they walked inside it was only a frame with no paint. Willow had cast a spell so that everyone on this property would speak English.

"Hey, you can't be in here" A worker yelled at them. Buffy showed them her ID and the papers to prove her ownership of the house and they let her stay.

"Who is in charge here?" Buffy asked kindly.

"Old Kenny out the back. I'll go get him for you" The worker said before walking out the back door through where the kitchen would be. An older man with grey hair walked out.

"You must be Ken?" Buffy asked.

"That would be me" Ken answered.

"I was just wondering how long until you think the house will be finished?" Buffy asked.

"Well probably about another two months" Ken replied.

"I'm here to strike you a deal" Buffy said.

"Is that so?" Ken said in response.

"If you can get it finished properly and without problems or anything missing I will pay you an extra two million dollars" Buffy said in a business like tone.

"Okay deal" Ken replied before telling all his fellow workers. Buffy and her group walked around to Kennedy's grave where they put flowers and prayed in silence. They aren't religious people but they still pray to the dead. As they entered the door the phone rang and Giles answered it. The rest of the group had hot drinks on the couch.

"Ah, Buffy, May I have a word" Giles said.

"You can listen in and tell Xander and Dawn if it's appropriate" She whispered in Willow's ear.

"Yeah, what is it?" Buffy asked with a worried expression.

"Well it's about Angel and partly about Cordelia" Giles said softly.

"What about them?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Well Cordelia has unfortunately died in the magical coma she was in" Giles said gently.

"Oh. And Angel?" Buffy asked.

"He has taken over a branch of Wolfram and Hart" Giles answered.

"Isn't that the evil law firm that act as lawyers?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, that's the one. They have the same employee's and they still do deals with demons" Giles answered.

"And Angel told you all of this?" Buffy questioned.

"No, I was talking to Harmony who is his secretary" Giles answered.

"Well we can't trust him. You can't change those places, they change you" Buffy said miserably. Buffy and Giles walked back into the lounge room, Giles took a seat but Buffy remained standing.

"If Willow hasn't already told you unfortunately Cordelia has died. Also Angel has taken over an evil business and continues to do deals with demon clients. So if Angel or anyone in his group including Wesley, Gun, Fred or Lorne call you are not to have a long conversation or agree to do anything for them. They have been influenced by evil" Buffy said sadly before taking a seat. Followed was an awkward silence with only the noise from the television to be heard.

"Guys, I'm feeling a presence" Willow said.

"Who is it?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to have to bring them forward but be ready because if it's evil this may be a trap" Willow cautioned. She closed her eyes and a bright light appeared in front of them and it soon shaped itself into Cordelia.

"Ah, speak of the devil" Xander joked.

"Hi Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn and... I don't know you" Cordelia said looking at Andrew.

"I summoned the demon monkeys to attack the school play" Andrew replied a little irritated because he knew her because she was the most popular girl in school but she didn't know him.

"No, I still don't know" Cordelia replied.

"He's Tucker's brother" Buffy said laughing.

"Oh. Anyway I came to you to tell you that Angel has lost his way by taking over Wolfram and Hart although he's still my Angel" Cordelia said sadly.

"You loved him" Buffy said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, the night we were going to talk about it was when I was taken away to be a higher being so I never got to tell him until the 'powers that be' sent me back for a day to help him find his way. He is a good person but he is just being tempted and persuaded by the evils of Wolfram and Hart" Cordelia said softly.

"Which is why we can't trust him or his group" Buffy responded.

"It's up to you, I am only a spirit with a message. I must go now but remember it's still Angel, he is just a bit lost" Cordelia said before fading away. Buffy got up and picked up the phone and dialled the number of Wolfram and Hart's Los Angeles branch and went to her room.

"What do you think she's doing?" Dawn asked sadly.

"Honestly, I don't know" Giles said. Buffy walked back out with an extremely sad face.

"Angel is messing with dark magic's and organising a party with some of the cruellest demon's in the area, we definitely can't trust them" Buffy said sadly. Willow suddenly fell off the chair and it looked like she was having a fit. When she sat back up everyone was staring at her.

"What was that?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I think I had a premonition" Willow said.

"Of what?" Giles asked.

"A whole city being invaded by demons and I'd swear I saw a dragon" Willow answered with fright.

"Where? When?" Dawn asked terrified.

"I don't know. I didn't recognise the area" Willow answered.

"I think it's time we opened our slayer training school again" Buffy said bluntly.

**A/N- Thanks to Ltlconf, LilyRosePotter101, Beaufale, lucasluvsbuffy and Buffy lover for reviewing. To any other readers out there, if there are any other readers, I would love it if you would review my work aswell even if you have a complaint because I have spent hours writing this story and I don't know if anyone is reading it. I do promise more surprises in the story but if I don't get many reviews good or bad, I may not write anymore so PLEASE review.**

**PS. This is not me having a go at anyone, I am just a concerned author that believes not many people are reading my work.**


	9. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N-:) I hope you enjoy another surprise in my story. Enjoy. Please read and review...**  
The apartments seemed empty with all of their bags packed and sitting by the door. Dawn was walking around taking photos of the place.

"What are you doing Dawn" Buffy asked curiously.

"Well, I'm going to miss this place and I thought I could make a pin board at the new house" Dawn replied a little embarrassed.

"It's actually a good idea. Okay, is everyone ready to leave" Buffy asked.

"Yes" they all said together. They picked up all their belongings and headed out the door. As Buffy had the key, she was the last one out and before she stepped out she hesitated and took one last look around the apartment. She was going to miss this place to, she wiped back a tear, shut the door and locked it. They walked in a group around the block to the house and it was one hundred percent identical to the one in Sunnydale except of course for the number. Buffy even had the garden and fence designed the same. Buffy walked up the stairs unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Welcome Home" Buffy said happily. They each inspected the house after dropping their bags in their 'assigned' room.

"My God, it's exactly the same, even the furniture" Giles said surprised.

"So Giles, did you contact the new slayers and ask them to come for training?" Buffy asked.

"Ah, yes, some are on their way and I contacted as many watchers that I know and that are still alive and their slayers are coming to. Also an old friend heard about it and has agreed to come" Giles answered.

"Who's the special guest?" Buffy asked a little worried.

"It's Faith" Giles said.

"Hey, Buffy I just got a call from someone that you'll never guess. It was Riley and he said he is on his way" Willow yelled from the phone.

"Great, Is Sam coming to" Buffy asked.

"Who's Riley and Sam?" Andrew asked being very annoying as normal.

"Riley is Buffy's ex-boyfriend from about three years ago and Sam is his wife that he neglected to tell Buffy about until she showed up in town" Xander answered.

"Um, no. Sam died in a big battle they were caught in although he is bringing his son, baby Joe. He is only a few months old" Willow answered sadly.

"Will, you made me feel guilty, couldn't you have told me that before I opened my mouth" Buffy replied with the colour draining from her face from the guilt.

"There's another matter we need to talk about" Dawn said in a worried expression.

"What is it Dawn?" Buffy replied.

"When all the slayers get here they're not going to stay here are they?" Dawn asked.

"No, I couldn't deal with that. I will use some of our money to book out the apartments for them to stay in, although Riley will have to stay here because he has a baby and may need help" Buffy said.

"What about Faith and Robin?" Dawn asked.

"They can stay in an apartment to. They'll live" Buffy laughed. "Okay, I think we should all unpack and get our rooms sorted" Buffy added.

"Well Andrew and I can help anyone if you need it because we're staying at the apartment" Giles yelled. Although in the end they only helped take bags upstairs and they unpacked their own stuff and set it up themselves. The phone rang loudly. Buffy ran to answer it.

Buffy: "Hello, Buffy speaking"

Riley: "Hi Buffy, It's Riley. How are you?"

Buffy: "I'm doing well. How about you?"

Riley: "I'm making it through the day. Anyway I will be landing in Rome in two hours so is there any chance you could meet me at the airport?"

Buffy: "Sure, Do you need me to pick up a pram for Joe?"

Riley: "No thanks, but if I pay you back would you be able to pick up a cot because I didn't have enough room to pack one"

Buffy: "You don't need to pay me back because as of last month I'm a millionaire. But yes I can do that for you"

Riley: "Thanks Buffy you're a great friend. Is there any good apartments near your place?"

Buffy: "We agreed that you will stay with us because you may need help with the baby and all"

Buffy could hear that he was trying not to cry.

Riley: "Thank you so much. Anyway, I will see you soon"

Buffy: "Okay bye".

Buffy walked into the lounge room where everyone was already testing the TV.

"Who was on the phone" Dawn asked curiously.

"It was Riley" Buffy answered.

"What did he want?" Willow asked.

"He's arriving soon. I'm going to go shopping and get a cot and then head to the airport" Buffy answered. She headed out the door and down the street. She found a baby shop full of baby accessories from the floor to the ceiling. The section of cots was at the back. She picked the biggest, fanciest, most comfortable looking one she could find and purchased it. She also bought a huge permanent marker and wrote 'RILEY' in a big font taking up the whole side of the box and then she headed to the airport. She got many weird looks walking around with a huge box that looked heavy which is why Buffy was thankful for her slayer strength.

As she entered the airport she bought herself a crappy coffee, checked the arrivals board and waited at the waiting area that Riley would be arriving at. When she heard that his flight had landed she stood up and held the box above her head. She called out when she saw Riley enter the building; he smiled with the baby attached to the front of his chest and bags in his hands.

"Hey, it's nice to see you" Riley said kissing her on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you to" Buffy answered picking up one of his bags. Buffy noticed that his hair was messed everywhere and his eyes were going red and she realised that he was so tired. She led him home and they talked the whole way. They finally got to the house.

"Wow, it's the same as your house in Sunnydale" Riley said amazed.

"That was the idea" Buffy answered.

"Ah, speak of the devil. How are you mate?" Xander asked as Riley entered the house.

"I'm holding up" Riley answered.

"Hey Xander, could you set up this cot?" Buffy asked nicely.

"No, let me do it" Riley butted in.

"No look at you, you are exhausted you go to bed in my room and we will look after the baby" Buffy said as she gave the cot to Xander.

"Um, I don't know..." Riley tried to add.

"Riley trust me, we won't let any harm come to him and we will take good care of him now get some sleep and I will get Willow to put magical protection on his cot if that will make you feel better. How old is he anyway?" Buffy asked kindly.

"He's eight months, nearly nine months. Okay but if you have any trouble make sure you wake me up" Riley said while turning around to head upstairs.

"Once you're asleep I will move the cot into our room" Buffy quickly added. Riley fell asleep as his head hit the pillow while Buffy nursed the baby to sleep. Buffy slipped into bed next to Riley after putting Joe to sleep.

During the middle of the night Riley was having trouble sleeping and woke up. He looked to where Buffy was sleeping and she wasn't there and he quickly looked over at Joe and there Buffy stood, giving Joe his bottle like how his mother used to. Riley saw the way she looked at Joe and if he didn't know any better he would have thought that she was his mother.

"He's okay he just wanted a bottle and I didn't want to wake you because it's obvious you haven't slept well in a long time" Buffy said as if she read his mind.

"You know I could have mistaken you for his mother. You have the right touch and you know what to do. How do you know how to do all this" Riley asked curiously.

"Probably from looking after Dawn a lot or it could be instinct" Buffy answered while looking at Joe.

"I remember how upset I was to lose my mom but I can't imagine what it must be like to grow up not knowing your mom at all" Buffy said with tears coming from her eyes.

"I know, I'm trying my best but I know that no matter how good I treat him it won't bring his mom back" Riley replied sadly. After Joe fell asleep Buffy and Riley went back to bed and the magic around the cot sealed which made them all feel better. Buffy had dreams about Joe and she wondered if she could pull of being his mother figure but that was an issue for tomorrow. Riley had also wondered if Buffy could be Joe's mother figure but he didn't want to ask in case it was crossing some sort of line. This was the best night's sleep he had in months and when he woke up Buffy had changed his diaper, fed him and got him dressed allowing him to relax and eat a proper breakfast and possibly even have some fun with adults who aren't strict soldiers. He took a shower by himself which he also hadn't done in a long time and when he walked out he looked like a normal person and not like he had spent months with bad sleep raising a child on his own. He came out to see Buffy playing with Joe on the baby mat. He realised that Buffy was his mother figure and when she looked up at him, she knew it to and smiled.

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think about Riley coming back, I did it because personally I think he was the best guy for her. As I have already written the next few chapters he will remain but I want your opinion on what to do after that. Any questions, compliments or complaints... please review:)**


	10. Part of Being a Normal Girl

**A/N- I don't own these characters. If you are still with me read and review as another surprise is in this chapter...**

Buffy woke up early the next morning and caught Joe stirring so she went and sat by him. When he woke up Buffy picked him up, changed his diaper and took him downstairs for breakfast. She laid him in his play area as she went to get a banana and mash it for his breakfast. As she turned away from him he crawled up to the fence, used it to stand up and called out "Mommy". Buffy turned around in shock with tears coming to her eyes. Riley walked down the stairs and just missed what Joe had said.

"Good Morning, How are you?" Riley asked kindly.

"Um, I'm okay, I just need... I need to go" Buffy said with her eyes getting heavy with tears as she ran out the back door and sat on the outdoor seating to get some fresh air. Five minutes later after he fed Joe, Riley came out the back door.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"It's Joe, I put him in his play pen and as I went to get his breakfast he pointed at me and yelled 'Mommy'" Buffy answered sadly.

"What's wrong with that? You basically are, he doesn't know his mother and I wanted to ask if you wanted to be his mother figure but I didn't know how to but I think you already are. You treat him like your own child and you treat me like we're still together" Riley replied.

"Okay I guess it is a good thing, it just... feels a little weird. Also I don't want to take over Sam but do you think we will work?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I think we will work. And don't worry about replacing Sam because we were about to get a divorce before she died. I found out some secrets she was hiding from me and I guess it hurt that she didn't tell me or do it in the first place. I don't want to get into the details of the secrets but one of the secrets caused me to find out if Joe was my baby which thankfully he is and it caused me to hit a soldier and get kicked off the squad" Riley said sadly.

"Okay, Good. I mean not good about Sam and getting kicked off the squad I just mean it's good that there is less awkwardness now" Buffy said a little happier.

"Ha-ha, it's okay I know what you meant" Riley replied as he opened his arms allowing Buffy to lean on him as he hugged her, then kissed her and helped her stand up.

"Would you like to go play with Joe?" Riley asked kindly.

"Sure, it would be some good family bonding" Buffy answered trying to hide that she was nervous to become a mother. They entered the house to see Dawn, Willow and Xander having breakfast in the kitchen.

"So what's going on guys? I ask because you look so cuddly together" Willow asked curiously.

"Well we have been talking and we have decided to try again to be together and see where it takes us and I am going to be Joe's mother figure" Buffy answered proudly but nervously.

"Wow, Buffy a mom. Wait does that mean that I'm Aunty Dawn?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, and I have something else to add but I want to wait until Giles is here" Riley said smiling. Willow smiled widely and everyone knew that she had read Riley's mind and knew what it was about.

"Willow, that's cheating. No telling anyone" Buffy said sternly but laughing. Willow just smiled. Buffy and Riley went and played with Joe while Dawn, Willow and Xander stayed in the kitchen.

"What is it? What is he going to say?" Xander asked suddenly wishing that he had telepathy.

"Sorry Xander but I can't say. Giles should be here in ten minutes so you will find out then" Willow answered smiling as she continued her breakfast. Dawn went and peaked around the corner and saw Buffy and Riley making out on the couch while Joe played with blocks.

"Hey guys, come and look at this" Dawn whispered to Xander and Willow and they came over and they looked like three heads stacked on top of each other as they peaked around the corner. There was a knock at the door causing them to swing their heads back and they head butted each other. Buffy answered the door and it was Giles.

"Hi Giles, Everyone, lounge room, now" Buffy said to everyone. They all gathered into the lounge room and took a seat.

"Okay, now that I have all of you here I have something I want to say. I would like all of you to be the godparents of our child" Riley said with his arm around Buffy.

"I, well... I'd be honoured" Giles said proudly.

"Me to" Willow pitched in with the biggest smile.

"And me three" Xander added a little surprised. They all sat there smiling and looking at Joe as he sat there laughing having no idea what was happening.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet" Buffy said walking off.

"Now that I have you here without Buffy, since you are basically her family and you Dawn, are her sister so I wanted to ask for your blessing to ask Buffy to marry me" Riley said nervously as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. They all gave their blessings and Giles even added that he preferred this much better than when Spike proposed to her.

"Are there any good wedding ring shops around here?" Riley asked still nervous.

"I have a better idea" Dawn said running upstairs. A few moments later Dawn came running down the stairs and handed Riley a ring.

"It was Mom's ring. Now hide it because Buffy isn't far behind me" Dawn whispered to him. Just as she finished they heard Buffy's footsteps at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks Dawn" He whispered back.

"Why is it so quiet in here? What happened?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Oh, Um... We thought that Joe was trying to say something so we were trying to be quiet to hear him say it again but I guess not" Willow answered, proud that she had thought of that and that she kept her voice even.

"Mommy" Joe screamed to her as she came into eye sight of him.

"Hi cutie, this is your Aunty Dawn, this is Aunty Willow, this is Uncle Giles and this is Uncle Xander" Buffy said happily. Xander smiled as he loved being called Uncle Xander by Buffy's child. Joe seemed to like Xander and smiled when he played with him. They spent most of the day playing with Joe and trying to get him to say their names which was unsuccessful as he kept saying 'Mommy and Dada'. As it approached dinner time Giles remembered that Riley wanted to propose.

"Let's go out for dinner on me, so we can let the parents have some time together" Giles said standing up and pushing the others to the door. They all left and Buffy sat there next to Riley watching Joe.

"We should probably put him to bed now" Riley said kindly.

"Okay I'll do it" Buffy said picking him up and taking him to Riley so he could give him a goodnight kiss and then she took him upstairs, gave him a kiss, tucked him in and went back downstairs to Riley. As she came into the lounge room there were lit candles around the room with the lights dimmed and Riley kneeling in the centre of the room.

"Riley, what's going on?" Buffy asked a little worried.

"Well I know we haven't been together long but the way you have treated me and Joe since we arrived has made me love you. I love you with all my heart and I would like to ask you if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife and the mother of Joe" Riley said exposing Joyce's ring. Buffy automatically recognised the ring and felt a wave of love wash over her and she looked at Riley with eyes full of love and remembered being with him three years ago and she walked over to him.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife" Buffy said and Riley put the ring on her finger and hugged her standing at full height so her legs didn't touch the ground. Buffy went and made dinner, lit some candles on the dining table and poured some wine. They took their seats and ate their meal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Giles and the others were at a little restaurant a few streets away. They were up to desserts now and they were all thinking about what could be happening back at the house.

"Can we go home now?" Dawn asked because she was so bored.

"No, I know you'd like to but Riley needs to propose and then they need to have dinner and then they need to spend time alone like all people do after they get engaged, they need to process what has happened and discuss their future and what they plan to do from here. They received a huge pot of ice cream with topping and they started eating that while trying to avoid getting a brain freeze.

"Should we get them a gift for getting married?" Willow asked.

"It's a good thought Willow but all the shops are closed so we may have to come back tomorrow" Giles answered.

"I have a good spell that will open the shop for us. The shopkeeper will be there to and we will pay and then he will forget about any of it so it's perfectly legal" Willow responded.

"Okay, let's go then" Giles said happily as they picked up their ice creams and walked into town looking for a suitable shop.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Buffy and Riley had finished their dinner and were sitting at the table talking.

"So, we're alone and together so maybe we could do that thing" Buffy said nervously.

"That thing?... Oh, that thing" Riley answered as he stood up and held Buffy's hand as she got up and he put his arm around her hip as they headed to the bedroom.

As they entered they started kissing at first and then slowly moved on from there.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Giles, Dawn, Willow and Xander were still looking for a shop and they came across a shoe shop.

"Buffy pointed out two pairs of shoes in here that she liked so two of us could get her present here and I am one of them" Dawn said happily.

"I will do the spell. If we are shopping at different stores then please hurry so I can keep enough power to open the other shops" Willow said nervously as she cast the spell. Dawn and Xander went and got Buffy and Riley a new pair of shoes each. Then they walked down the road a little further they found a pet shop.

"I am so buying them a present here" Willow said as she cast the spell again and walked inside. She ended up getting a kitten and a puppy because if they are brought up together then they won't fight and the best pets are the ones brought up with children. Then they walked further so Giles could get a present.

"Giles, not that I'm complaining or anything but where is Andrew?" Xander asked.

"Oh, hey came to my apartment this morning to tell me that he was going out with friends and that he wouldn't be back until late" Giles answered.

"So Giles, what are you going to get them?" Willow asked. Giles thought hard and then saw a baby shop with playgrounds advertised.

"I will buy them a playground for Joe to put in the backyard" Giles answered as Willow cast the spell yet again and Giles picked one out and bought it. Giles looked at his watch and was surprised by how late it was.

"It's getting late so we should probably head back now" Giles told the group and they started their journey back. As they got to the house the lights were dimmed and they couldn't hear anything.

"Give me all the gifts and I will hide them under the stairs and we will give them to her at her engagement party" Dawn said leading them to the door under the staircase.

"Well, I'd better get back to the apartment, Faith and Robin will be arriving in the middle of the night and I will have to get up and show them their room" Giles said and then he walked out the door. Willow, Dawn and Xander walked upstairs and Dawn ran over to Buffy's door first and listened.

"Eww" She whispered and then walked to her room to go to bed. Xander and Willow listened through the door and smiled.

"I guess that means she said yes" Willow said happily.

"Yep, I hope this doesn't last all night because I may need some sleep at some point" Xander joked.

"Oh well. Goodnight" Willow said yawning.

"Goodnight Will" Xander replied going to his room. The phone rang in the middle of the night and Willow quickly answered hoping that it hadn't woken anyone else up. It was Giles saying that in the main foyer of the apartment building was dozens of slayers that needed to stay somewhere.

"Buffy booked lots of rooms under her name but she said that she gave them your name so that you can access them" Willow told him. After the phone call, all the slayers had somewhere to sleep and Willow went back to bed. She had nightmares about the big battle that she had foreseen and right before she woke up she saw Angel in the middle of the fight although she was unsure which side he was fighting on.

**A/N- Please review:) I will add you to my favourite authors list and if you have any stories I will review them for you:)**


	11. Doctor Say What?

**A/N- Again as usual I don't own these characters even though I really wish I do. This chapter has by far the biggest surprise in this story yet. Please read and review to tell me what you think...**

Buffy was kneeling over the toilet with Riley holding her hair; she must have been coming down with something as she was throwing up for the past couple of days. Willow still hasn't told anyone about her nightmares yet although the secret was killing her and she had been secretly researching trying to find out what was about to happen. Willow hoped that she could contact Fred in LA who is working with Angel to see if they are facing any big threats soon but she knew that she would have to wait until everyone was out. There was a knock on the door and Willow skipped down to answer it.

"Hey Willow, nice to see you" Faith said leaning against the door frame next to Robin.

"Hey Faith, Robin" Willow answered cheerfully.

"Where's B?" Faith asked still calling her B instead of Buffy.

"Well at the moment she would be throwing up in the toilet. I think she's coming down with something" Willow told her.

"Yikes, can I see her?" Faith asked.

"Sure, you know the way" Willow said knowing that Faith was puzzled about them living in an identical replica of their old house. Faith walked upstairs and into the bathroom where Buffy was still throwing up with Riley holding her hair.

"That's wicked gross" Faith laughed from the bathroom door.

"Hi Faith" Buffy said without turning her head.

"Hey B. What's going on besides the throwing up?" Faith asked casually. Buffy stood up and washed her mouth.

"Nothing really. Oh, I faced a God where Kennedy died and we were surrounded by vamps and Willow filled the room with fire and I'm getting married to Riley who has a son Joe" Buffy answered proudly.

"So you're the soldier boy? I've seen you before in a very nice way, yummy" Faith laughed teasing Buffy. "Sorry I couldn't help myself. So it seems like I missed out on a lot of fun".

"Yeah but there's plenty more fun to be had" Buffy replied.

"Cool, so how about we go around town and you can show me the area?" Faith asked.

"Ah, sure. We can take Joe for a walk" Buffy answered.

"Neat, and we should get lunch out to, I've been dying for a good meal" Faith said following Buffy downstairs as Riley got Joe ready.

"Willow, Xander, Dawn, Do you want to go out for lunch?" Buffy asked nicely.

"Sure" Dawn answered.

"Count me in" Xander answered second.

"What about you Will?" Buffy asked turning towards her.

"I think I'll give it a miss today but have fun" Willow answered softly.

"Okay, there's food in the fridge if you get hungry. Let's go guys" Buffy said as Riley came downstairs with Joe. They walked out of the house and Willow stood there smiling and waving. As soon as they were out of sight Willow ran in and dialled the number of the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart, she rushed because she figured that she needed every minute she could get.

"Hello, Wolfram and Hart, how may I help you?" A voice answered.

"Um, Hi. May I please speak to Fred, I mean Winifred Bourkle in the science division?" Willow asked kindly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bourkle is no longer with us" The voice answered.

"Oh, um, okay could I please speak to Wesley Windom Price? I am unaware of his division" Willow asked slightly concerned.

"Sure, He will be right with you" The voice spoke.

"Okay thanks" Willow replied.

"Hello, Wesley Windom Price is speaking" Wesley answered flatly.

"Hey Wesley its Willow" Willow said not sure what to feel.

"Oh hi Willow, can I help you?" Wesley asked.

"Um, well first of all where's Fred? I asked for her at the main desk but they said she was no longer with you" Willow asked.

"She died about a few weeks ago. An ancient God was released and took over her body" Wesley said still with a flat voice.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry. Well the reason I called is because I had a premonition of a huge battle and amongst it was Angel, so I was wondering if you were about to face a big threat soon?" Willow asked cautiously.

"Angel has pretended to be bad and I am sad to admit that I actually believed it but today he released information that I will not repeat over the phone, is there a way you can contact me so that it cannot be intercepted?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, I won't say it on the phone though because all ways of communication can be intercepted but they would need to be extremely powerful and have to guess out of the hundreds of ways to communicate" Willow said before she hung up and lit some candles in a circle. Suddenly both Willow and Wesley fell and it looked like they were unconscious. They appeared in a garden.

"So where are we?" Wesley asked curiously.

"We are in my mind which will be difficult for people to get into" Willow answered.

"It's actually reasonably easy to get into someone's mind unless the mind your getting into is majorly powerful and I'm not sure that you're quite that powerful" Wesley said meaning no offence and Willow knew that.

"Wesley, I got me and two other people to the underworld" Willow said proudly.

"Okay enough said. Um, well Angel is planning to the kill every member of the black thorn" Wesley said in a low voice.

"That's like an impossible task. The black thorn is the most deadly group of demons to be found" Willow said in horror.

"Angel seems to think it's possible so we are attacking tomorrow night" Wesley said sadly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Can we get Chinese for lunch? I haven't had it in ages" Faith asked.

"Sure I think there's one just a couple of blocks away from here" Buffy answered. They all started walking around the corner in the direction of the Chinese restaurant.

"So, you have a good life here B. Are you happy with it?" Faith asked kindly.

"Yeah, it's great, I'm married with a beautiful son living in the place I called home" Buffy answered.

"I sense a down side" Faith added softly.

"I just wish my mom were here, she'd know exactly what to say and do and I wouldn't feel so lost. I don't think I could stand it without all my friends and family" Buffy said sadly with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to push" Faith said sadly using her full name because a nickname felt inappropriate. They turned into a Chinese restaurant and took a table with enough chairs for all of them. A small Chinese man came up to the table and because of Willow's spell they could all understand what he was saying.

"What can I get you today?" He asked cheerfully with a big grin.

"Could I get some fried rice with lemon chicken and five fried dim sims" Faith said while reading the English menu.

"Ah, could I please get two steamed dim sims?" Buffy asked. Everyone else ordered and they all had a bigger meal than Buffy and the kind Chinese man went and prepared their meals. As he came back he carried all of their meals at once in a skilful way and put them in front of the right person which gave away that he had good memory.

"Thankyou" The group chorused. Faith was first to start stuffing her face and Buffy was last to eat. Buffy took one bite out of her dim sim and ran to the bathroom with her hands over her mouth. She returned with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Buffy?" Riley asked concerned.

"I'm the slayer, I'm not supposed to get sick and I should heal fast so I think something's wrong. I might be getting poisoned again" Buffy said with a worried expression.

"I'm sure it's just a normal illness" Riley said but he was worried to. As Buffy was about to sit down she got a big pain in the stomach and as she bent over she hit her head on the side of the table with enough force to knock her out. Riley picked her up and ran her across the street to the hospital.

"What are her symptoms?" The doctor asked.

"Um, well she's been throwing up for the last couple of days, she has been exhausted and just before she hit her head on the table she gripped her stomach as she screamed" Riley said panicking.

"Okay, we can take it from here" The doctor said gently.

"Is she going to be okay?" Riley asked in tears because he didn't want to lose her as well.

"That's what we're going to find out but I'm sorry you can't come any further" The doctor said before running up the hall after the bed that Buffy laid on.

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like days but it was only a couple of hours. They heard the clonking of heels on the hospital floor as Willow ran around the corner.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Willow asked breathing heavily.

"They're still looking. Where were you I tried calling five times before you answered" Xander asked concerned.

"I was in the middle of an important long distance phone call which I will explain later" Willow answered taking a seat. They sat there for another hour when the doctor came out.

"Is she okay?" They all asked as he came into hearing range.

"Buffy's going to be fine" The doctor said smiling.

"So what was wrong with her?" Riley asked relieved.

"Maybe you would like to sit down" The doctor said.

"I'm sorry doctor but I've been here for nearly five hours and I just need to know now" Riley said slightly irritated.

"Well Riley, your fiancé is pregnant. Congratulations" The doctor said happily thinking that it would be good news. Riley sat down in a state of shock.

"It's okay doc, we can take it from here" Faith said as the others crouched around him to see if he was alright.

"I'm going to be a father again" Riley said as he looked up and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I wonder how Buffy feels" Willow said as her best friend instincts cut in.

"Robin, Buffy told me that you are a slayer's child, what's it like?" Riley asked curiously.

"Well, it's pretty much like being a normal kid although I found that I was slightly stronger and fitter than the others my age I still don't have the same strength or fitness as a slayer so it's pretty normal except that I have the ability to fight monsters and survive" Robin answered. To hear that his second child would be pretty much normal like Joe made him happy. After some paperwork they walked Buffy home silently. They walked in the front door and that was when Willow broke the silence.

"Buffy, are you sure you're okay?" Willow asked.

"I'm fine Will, just a little shocked" Buffy answered.

"Well you probably should get some rest" Willow said in response.

"Yeah Buff, A pregnant slayer is vulnerable enough without being tired aswell" Xander said.

"You should rest up B. I'll patrol and we should probably head back to our apartment now anyway" Faith said.

"Okay, I am pretty tired" Buffy said as she slowly walked up the stairs followed by Riley with Joe. Faith and Robin left. Dawn went and sat on the couch to watch TV and Willow walked up to her room to sit on her bed. She sat there for a few seconds before she noticed the Xander was standing in the doorway.

"Important long distance phone call?" Xander asked taking a seat next to her.

"I contacted Wesley" Willow said.

"Why would you do that?" Xander asked curiously.

"I had nightmares of the battle in my premonition and Angel was in it so I wanted to see if they were facing a big bad that we don't yet know about" Willow answered.

"And?" Xander said trying to hide the curiosity in his voice.

"They are planning to kill the members of the black thorn, and since I know you're going to ask they are a powerful group of demons. The worst part is that we go into battle tomorrow night in LA" Willow explained.

"How are we going to fight a whole city of demons?" Xander asked starting to get frightened.

"Xander, we haven't filled the whole apartment building with eight slayers in each room for nothing" Willow answered. There was a short silence.

"What about Buffy's situation?" Xander said sadly.

"I'm not sure, she may have to sit it out although I don't think she will agree to that" Willow answered.

"No chance she will agree to sitting out, this is Angel we're talking about" Xander said.

"Well, we will tell her first thing in the morning after she has had breakfast" Willow said as she lay down in her bed.

"Goodnight Will" Xander said standing up.

"Xander, would you sleep her with me tonight?" Willow asked in a soft and sad voice.

"Sure" Xander answered as he slipped in with her and hugged her.

**A/N- Please Review:)**


	12. Reunion and More Doctor

**A/N- The battle part of this chapter is set just before and just after the series Angel finishes and it talks about what I thought could have happened. Please Read and Review...**

Willow opened her eyes and snapped them shut again as the sun poured through the window and straight into her eyes. She sat up in bed and gave her hair a quick brush, got dressed and left quietly as Xander was still sleeping. She was greeted by Buffy eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey Buffy, have you thrown up this morning?" Willow asked hoping that she hadn't.

"No not this morning, I actually feel better except for the weird feeling in my stomach. I don't know how I could get a month and a half pregnant without knowing. I thought I was putting on weight but now you can sort of see the baby bump" Buffy said looking at her stomach.

"I never noticed that before. Um, Buffy, I don't want to ruin your morning but this is urgent" Willow said sadly knowing that just by saying that she had already ruined her morning.

"What is it Will?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"That battle I had the premonition about is happening tonight in LA" Willow answered softly.

"LA. And this wouldn't have anything to do with Angel would it?" Buffy asked knowing the answer by the expression on her face.

"Angel and his group have decided to kill every member of the black thorn which would bring forth demons that would fill the town but once they have been eliminated the world would be safer than it was before so Angel is doing a good thing" Willow answered carefully.

"So we have to save them now" Buffy said with mixed emotions.

"Yeah, sort of. We will have to get the slayers to LA tonight. Do you think you can create a portal because we won't be able to get tickets for over three thousand people on a flight especially because we would have to leave now" Buffy said.

"Yeah I can do that. Do we really have over three thousand slayers?" Willow asked amazed.

"Yes, I know it's unbelievable. Okay so let's organise to meet all of them at the park" Buffy said starting to make calls to all the rooms in the apartment buildings.

"Ah, Buffy. I think you should sit out of this one because of your situation" Willow said cautiously.

"Willow, it's Angel" Buffy said sadly. They all gathered at the park just after lunch and they had put together code words in case a civilian heard what they were saying. They decided to say party instead of fight and drunks instead of demons.

"Okay. We are going to one of the biggest *parties* you will ever be involved in. It is located in LA and before we go remember that there will be many *drunks* in this *party*, enough to fill the whole of LA. Meet us at my house at about ten minutes before sun down and if you happen to be late you will not be coming to the *party*" Buffy said before she started walking back home. There was much discussion in the group that filled the park.

"Do you think they will show" Faith asked following her home.

"I think they will" Buffy answered. They got to Buffy's house where Dawn and Xander were watching TV.

"How did it go?" Xander asked as she walked into the lounge room.

"We got the message through" Buffy answered. Willow skipped down the stairs with a book in her hands.

"What you got there Red?" Faith asked jokingly.

"A spell book" Willow answered seriously.

"What for?" Buffy asked not sure whether she wanted to know or not.

"I found a spell that will lend you my power and I will see what you see and cast spells as you may require them for your protection. My body will fall asleep like being unconscious so I will have to stay here but it will definitely help you and will most likely keep you alive because I can heal you" Willow said.

"I don't think that's the best idea Will" Buffy said softly.

"You don't have a say in this. I want to make sure that you and your baby make it back alive" Willow said sternly.

"I think you should do this" Riley said sadly although he was less stressed knowing that Willow would be helping her.

Just before sundown the whole street was full with slayers.

"After I open the portal everyone will need to quickly go through because it won't last long and once it closes I will cast the spell to lend you my power" Willow said.

"We need to run as fast as we can through the portal otherwise it will close. Pass it on" Buffy said and the message passed through the whole line of slayers within a minute or two. Willow spoke Latin and a portal opened, Buffy passed through first followed by Faith and then the rest of the slayers running at full speed through it. The last slayer passed through just as it closed and then Willow said the spell and fell over but Riley caught her before she hit the ground and he put her on the couch.

Angel ran into the alleyway as he spotted Spike and Gun who are part of his group.

"Where's Wesley?" Angel asked as they gave a sad face. Illyria dropped from above.

"Wesley's dead" She said in her usual tone. Angel turned around and heaps of demons arrived and even a dragon.

"What do we do now?" Gun asked as rain poured over his face.

"Well personally I want to slay the dragon" Angel said stepping forward. As the demons approached Angel said "Let's get to work" as he lifted his sword and blocked an attack.

Suddenly the demons backed off a bit and the alleyway was filled with light. Angel turned around to see Buffy appear through a portal followed by Faith and then other slayers, first tens then hundreds. A huge wind pushed through the alley and Buffy's hair turned red. The demons started to attack again and yet more slayers ran through the portal and started fighting.

Buffy's hair blew around wildly and she spread her hands out and fire blazed to life at the palm of her hands like what Willow had done to the vampires that attacked into the apartment. The fire flared through LA only harming demons and Willow had made sure that it didn't harm vampires as well as humans and buildings so Angel and all the humans wouldn't be harmed. This only killed about a third of the demons and the rest kept attacking.

"Thanks Will" Buffy said as she started to fight. As everyone was fighting Angel climbed to the top of the building to try and fulfil his wish of killing the dragon.

The dragon circled the building and shot fire at Angel a couple of times as he dodged the flames, he nearly fell off the roof dodging one lot of flames. Angel's vampire face appeared and he jumped onto the dragons back using his advanced vampire power in his legs. The dragon moved around wildly trying to get the vampire off his back. When the demon got tired, Angel used its hesitation to his Advantaged and plunged it through the heart with his sword. The dragon tried to fight but it was slowly dying.

The dragon started falling out of the sky straight toward Buffy and Angel tried yelling out to her but she couldn't hear him over the fight. At the last second Buffy noticed and Willows power clicked in and stopped the dragon right above her head and after she had moved out of the way she let the dragon drop. A demon came up her behind her as she was doing this and stabbed her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Willow healed her almost straight away and Buffy flipped up and continued fighting although Willow's powers had been exhausted so her powers and mind returned to her body back in Rome and Buffy's hair returned to blonde.

There weren't many demons left and lots of the slayers had been killed although there were only a handful of demons left and a couple of hundred slayers left so most slayers had no demons to fight so basically the war was over. Angel lead them back to the hotel that he had previously owned to let them have somewhere to stay while Willow recharged her power enough to open another portal back home. Buffy picked a room away from the others and went to sleep waiting for a call from Willow, Dawn, Riley or Xander. For the first time in a long time Buffy had no dreams or nightmares and she just slept in peace with no images or thoughts floating around her head.

When she woke up she decided to go talk with Angel to see what he is going to do next. She walked down the stairs into the main office where she saw Angel reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, or night for you" Buffy said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Buffy. How are you?" Angel asked.

"Ah, I'm goo... Um, bathroom?" Buffy asked and Angel pointed to a door which she ran to. She threw up and Angel came in to hold her hair. After a couple of minutes she finished throwing up and stood up

"Maybe your coming down with something, a virus maybe" Angel said trying to make her feel better.

"Angel, I'm pregnant" Buffy said nervously as she finished washing her mouth out. He looked at her stomach and noticed the baby bump. Angel started to feel sick in the stomach and it didn't improve when he started thinking about how much he loved her.

"Oh. Um, who's the father?" Angel asked trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Don't try to hide the jealousy Angel, and it's Riley" Buffy answered softly.

"The soldier boy?" Angel asked starting to feel the anger inside of him.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Actually, I think I do" Angel replied angrily.

"I should have listened to Willow and stayed behind for this fight" Buffy said regretting coming to LA.

"Then why did you come?" Angel asked angrily.

"I came personally because I heard that you were in danger" Buffy answered softly. Her cell phone rang and she quickly answered.

"Hey Buffy, it's Willow. I just wanted to let you know that I'm ready to open the portal" Willow said as Buffy answered.

"Okay, I will get the troops so open the portal in fifteen minutes at the Hotel that Angel used to own" Buffy replied hanging up the phone and getting everyone.

The slayers gathered outside the office where Angel sat. Buffy gathered them into lines ready for the portal. Angel walked over to Buffy just as the portal opened.

"So before were you saying that you came all this way to save me?" Angel asked curiously.

"Always" Buffy answered softly as she turned around and followed the slayers into the portal leaving Angel feeling empty. Spike, Gun and Illyria walked out to join Angel.

"I think she was avoiding me" Spike said slightly angrily.

"No, she just has a lot to deal with" Angel replied sadly.

"Like what, winning a war?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"She's pregnant" Angel answered softly.

"She's what? With who?" Spike said not knowing how to feel.

"She's pregnant Spike. With Riley" Angel said with a hint of jealousy present in his voice.

"The Soldier boy?" Spike asked in response.

"Yes, him" Angel said with disgust.

Buffy had said goodbye to the other slayers and took a seat on the couch next to the exhausted Willow.

"Thanks for your help Will. You saved me and my baby" Buffy said tiredly.

"It's no problem, I'd do it again in a heartbeat" Willow replied happily.

"What do you mean she saved you and our baby?" Riley asked in a worried tone.

"During the fight I was stabbed through the stomach but Willow healed me and the baby because it's still kicking" Buffy explained. The look on Riley's face looked like he found out that someone close to him died.

"I think we should get a check-up" Riley said concerned.

"If it will make you feel better then let's go" Buffy said as she grabbed her coat and put it on.

"Look, I can't do the button up anymore" Buffy said a little embarrassed as she continued out the door. They walked around the corner to the same hospital that she had been in last time.

"Okay, so what can I help you with today?" The doctor asked.

"We're just here for a check up on the baby" Buffy answered happily as Riley stood next to her worrying. The doctor put the cold gel onto Buffy's stomach and proceeded with the ultrasound.

"Hmm" The doctor hummed.

"What? What is it?" Riley asked nervously.

"Well it seems that you are going to have twins. Congratulations" The doctor said happily. Buffy stared at the monitor in shock and Riley fainted. When Riley woke up he was sitting in the waiting room with Buffy sitting in front of him in a way that emphasized the baby bump.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"Well I'm a little embarrassed because I'm meant to be the one asking you that" Riley answered clearly showing his embarrassment.

"It's fine Riley, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've been told that it's completely natural for the guy to faint when he finds out that he has a baby or in our case twins" Buffy told him trying to make him feel better. They walked home and told everyone else the news. They were all shocked and didn't know what to say although they all felt excited.

"They're not identical, they were conceived at different dates" Buffy added.

"What? I didn't hear the doctor say that" Riley asked curiously.

"It was while you were out" Buffy said quietly.

"Who wants pizza for tea?" Dawn asked changing the subject because she could tell that things were getting awkward. They agreed and Dawn went and ordered. When the pizza arrived they sat it on the coffee table and helped themselves while watching a few DVD's Xander had picked from the DVD store.

"It's amazing how they used to have videos that were reasonably fat and now they get the same content onto such small discs" Xander exclaimed.

"It's like magic except not" Willow added trying to support Xander. After their movie marathon they were all exhausted so they went to bed except for Riley who decided to stay up for a bit longer. Buffy got changed and got under the warm covers of her bed.

"Goodnight Joe" Buffy said kindly.

"Goodnight Mommy" Joe replied from his cot.

"Goodnight Baby" Buffy said holding her belly as she fell asleep.

**A/N- Please Review... Did you like my extra surprise?**


	13. Healthy and Strong as Ever

**A/N- I hope you enjoy. I love Buffy but there was one thing that annoyed me about the series and that was that she fought lots of things and even though she fought a fair few vampires she is a vampire slayer and she spends most of her time fighting demons and especially in season 5 she hardly fights enough vampires so in this chapter I have brought some long overdue vampire fighting to you:) Enjoy..**

Buffy sat in the waiting room of the hospital to get her half way check-up. She sat next to Riley and all of her other friends including Faith who had been doing all the fighting lately because of Buffy's current situation.

"Are you excited Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Sort of, I'm just worried about how I'll do with being a mom because I killed my goldfish. And on top of that I feel like a whale" Buffy whined.

"Buffy you'll do fine. Just look at how good you've been with Joe" Riley said feeling her stomach.

"I'm also worried that I'm not being the best guardian for Dawn, getting pregnant and all" Buffy said softly.

"Buffy you're a mature, strong woman who is in love and got pregnant which is perfectly okay especially because you're twenty three. You are a great role model for Dawn, it would be different if the twins were to some random and you were a young teenager but you're not so you don't have anything to worry about" Willow said truthfully.

"Thanks Will" Buffy answered smiling.

"Buffy Summers" The doctor called. Buffy and her group stood up and the doctor was surprised by how many people had come to support her.

"That's me" Buffy replied as she approached the doctor.

"So you have come for a check-up on your twins, correct?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's correct" Buffy answered.

"Okay so let's take a look" The doctor said applying the cold gel.

"Oh, that's cold" Buffy cried as everyone else laughed.

"Hmm" The doctor said like last time.

"What? Don't tell me I have triplets" Buffy said signalling Xander to get ready to catch Riley.

"Oh, no, don't worry about that. I'm just watching them move around" The doctor explained as a sigh of relief echoed around the room. Riley nearly tripped over.

"So everything's okay?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Everything's perfect, it's actually a lot better than many pregnancies are, so I would say that you are a really lucky couple. Have you two had kids before?" The doctor asked and Riley's face dropped as he waited for Buffy's answer.

"We do actually, I didn't give birth to him but he is still mine. His name is Joe" Buffy said pointing at the little nicely dressed boy that Willow was holding.

"Would you like me to give him a check-up while your here?" The doctor asked politely. Buffy and Riley looked at each other and agreed.

"Would that be okay?" Buffy asked the doctor.

"Sure, no problem. I love kids. Just sit him up on the bed" The doctor said. Riley helped Buffy get off the bed and Willow put Joe on it although she had to stand next to him as he didn't want to let go of her hand.

"Hi Joe, can you open your mouth and say Aaah" The doctor asked politely.

"Aaah" Joe did as the doctor asked and the doctor looked around. The doctor did a few other things like look in his ears.

"I would say that you would have three healthy and happy babies" The doctor said happily.

"Thank you doctor" Buffy said hugging him. They walked out of the room and Buffy organised her next check up with the front desk.

"Well that was good news, and that's a really good doctor" Riley said with his arm around Buffy's hip. She kissed him and then looked at Joe.

"Joe honey, did you like that doctor?" Buffy asked nicely.

"He gave me a lolly pop" Joe answered loudly and happily.

"Ha-ha I'll take that as a yes" Buffy said as everyone laughed. Joe even laughed with them although he had no clue why they were laughing. They picked up some fish and chips on the way home and they all stayed for lunch and even Andrew came today because he had been building a group of friends in Rome and socialising so he didn't come around very often. Buffy was able to eat today without feeling sick.

"Tonight we have to have a healthy meal because otherwise the twins won't remain healthy because so far they have had a lot of take away" Buffy told the group and they agreed.

"Well, why don't we say that we have take-away once a fortnight" Dawn suggested.

"I like that plan" Buffy said and the rest of the scoobies nodded with their mouths filled with chips. They finished their chips and moved over to the lounge room to watch TV. Joe woke up and was calling for Willow although all they heard was 'Ani Illow' but they all knew what he wanted.

"Willow, I guess he really likes you Will" Buffy said smiling.

"I like him to, he's a little sweety" Willow answered as she got up to get him. She brought him out holding him away from herself.

"I think he needs a diaper change" Willow said as Riley got up to do it.

"No Daddy, I want 'Ani illow' to do it" He yelled. Everyone laughed as Willow started changing his diaper and as she undid it a disgusting smell swirled through the room.

"What have you been eating bubby" Xander joked. Joe just laughed.

"Giles, while you are here I wanted to ask you something" Buffy said nervously.

"Sure Buffy, what is it?" Giles answered.

"When I get married it will be a day about family and you have been more like a father to me than my real Dad. So I was wondering if you would be the one to give me away?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Oh, Yes Buffy, I would be honoured" Giles answered and Buffy jumped to hug him.

"Sorry to ditch but I'm meeting up with friends" Andrew said running out the door.

"Well now that he's gone I can discuss the wedding with you without feeling guilty. Willow, Faith and Dawn would you be my bridesmaids?" Buffy asked nervously. They all agreed and then Riley sat up.

"Giles and Xander, would you be whatever the men are that stand up the front with me are?" Riley asked not remembering the name of them.

"They're called the groomsmen Honey" Buffy explained to him. Giles and Xander agreed.

"Joe, will you bring mommy and daddy's rings down the aisle at our wedding?" Riley asked softly.

"Yeah" Joe yelled smiling while jumping on the spot on Willow's knee.

"Well, I guess that side of it is sorted. Girls, once I've lost the baby bump we will go dress shopping" Buffy said happily.

"Dress shopping, YAY" Dawn screamed enthusiastically.

"Okay all, I just wanted to let you know that I will be cooking dinner tonight" Riley said and they all nodded.

"Um, I would like to go for a walk and get some fresh air. It would be good for the twins to have some fresh oxygen. Buffy walked out the door and walked around the corner up to a track through a forest type area. She let the wind push her hair all over the place as she held her stomach and walked on the track. On the way back there was rustling in the trees.

"So the slayer is pregnant. This should be easier than I thought. I think I will keep the baby's corpse as a trophy" An ugly vampire said.

"You're sick, and you will not touch my baby" Buffy replied. The vampire launched himself at her and she started fighting. She fought like normal and still had all her strength and the only difference was that she had a little extra weight. The extra weight helped a little because it kept her on or near the ground so she wasn't thrown as easily. Buffy managed to avoid getting hit on the stomach or lower back near where the twins were. Her hair spinning wildly as she dodged the vampires attacks.

"Pregnant women should never be judged" Buffy said angrily as she raised her stake and threw it at the vampire as he ran away and it hit him directly through the centre of the heart. Buffy walked through the dust as it fell on her way home.

"Looks like I haven't lost my touch" Buffy muttered as she continued on her way home. As she was walking home she walked past a cheese cake shop and she thought that there was no better dessert. She entered the little shop and saw the range of beautifully decorated cheesecakes. She picked a big one as she had many people staying for dinner and it had all of these fancy decorations all over it. Buffy purchased the cake and continued walking home. She entered the door to see every one sitting at the table and Riley serving dinner.

"I got dessert" Buffy said putting it in the middle of the table. Faith opened it to look inside.

"Alright Buffy, nice choice" Faith said cheering Buffy on.

"Why were you gone so long?" Dawn asked curiously.

"There was a vampire on the way but it's fine, I dusted him" Buffy said cautiously scanning everyone's faces.

"Well are you okay?" Riley asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine and I avoided all attacks on the stomach and back so the twins will be fine" Buffy answered and they continued eating.

"Mmmm Riley, this is delicious" Willow said taking a mouthful of food.

"Yeah Riley it is really good. Plus it's healthy so it's good for the twins growth and it should help keep me in shape" Buffy pointed out. They kept eating until all the plates on the table were empty. Buffy got clean plates out and cut the cake into even pieces. Everyone finished every last crumb on the plate.

"Thanks Buffy and Riley, you two sure make a great team" Willow said happily. Now it wasn't only Buffy who was holding her stomach.

"I'm having an early night tonight so good night all" Buffy said struggling up the stairs.

"Good night babies" Buffy said softly. Buffy sang a lullaby to her unborn children to comfort them and she fell asleep.

**A/N- As usual Please Review:)**


	14. Birth and the Naming Process

**A/N- I hope you like my story, to let me know please read and review...**

Buffy sat on the couch in between Riley and Willow who was holding Joe. Buffy was now nine months pregnant and due any day.

"So Buffy are you excited?" Willow asked happily.

"Excited for the morning sickness that lasts all day to go away and for the back aches and bump to go away as well. But if you're talking about the twins then yes I'm excited, I mean I'm having children of my own which is something that I'd never have thought I would do" Buffy said tiredly.

"Look what I taught Joe. Joe sweety, what is in mommy's tummy?" Willow asked kindly.

"My baby brothers or sisters" Joe said proudly.

"Good boy" Willow said, proud of what she had taught him.

"Okay, I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed" Dawn said. Buffy got up to give her a hug.

"Good night. I'm sorry that you've had to do so much work around here" Buffy said.

"It's okay. Ewww" Dawn screamed as her foot got soaked.

"What's wrong Dawn" Xander asked but Dawn just stared in horror.

"Um, I think my water just broke" Buffy whispered but everyone heard and were on their feet. Riley grabbed the wheel chair they had been given and sat Buffy in it. They ran out the door, Dawn was on her cell phone calling Faith and Giles.

A gang of vampires came out of the darkness and knocked out everyone besides Buffy and they started with Willow so she couldn't start a fire. They wheeled Buffy away and she couldn't do anything about it because of the pain in her stomach and the bump was larger than putting a basketball in her shirt which stopped her from fighting. They got to their crypt and wedged her wheel chair in a corner.

"We are going to get a fine meal out of you" The lead vampire laughed as Buffy held her stomach and screamed in pain.

Faith came running to the hospital and as she came to it she saw people lying in the middle of the road about a block down from the hospital and she went to help them. As she approached she saw flaming red hair and knew exactly who it was.

"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked running up next to Faith. They ran together to help everyone get off the road and Willow was the first to wake up.

"Vampires. They came and knocked us all out and took Buffy" Willow said in pain with one of the biggest headaches she had ever had. Faith recognized Wheelchair tracks and followed them to a nearby graveyard.

"Don't touch me" Buffy screamed as the lead vampire started moving her hair off her neck. "Back off" She added as she kicked him in the shin although it wasn't very effective. He walked towards her again.

"I believe she said back off" Faith yelled from the entrance of the crypt. She staked a vampire as she attacked her.

"And why would we listen to you?" The lead vampire said staring at her.

"Because whether you die here tonight or not Buffy will give birth to her twins in a hospital and they will be healthy, and after that you will have two slayers and a witch after you" Faith said calmly.

"So you're the other slayer?" The vampire asked. Faith started fighting to answer his question. She staked all the vampires and then walked up to his face.

"Now the real question you should be asking yourself should be whether you want to die here or do you want to be hunted and killed in the most painful way possible?" Faith asked smiling with her face only inches away from his.

"Neither" He laughed as he punched her to the ground and ran out the door.

"Woos bag" Faith muttered.

"Come on Buffy let's get you to the hospital" Faith said carrying her as the wheel chair had been broken. Buffy screamed in pain again as pain vibrated through her stomach as if the twins were trying to claw their way out. Faith ran into the hospital with Buffy in her arms and put her on a bed. Everyone came running over from the waiting room seats. The doctor took Buffy and only Riley was allowed in and the rest of them had to sit in the waiting room.

"I'm really starting to hate this room" Dawn said fidgeting with her fingers because she was so bored.

"Me to. Oh crap, we left Joe at the house" Willow cried as she got up and ran as fast as she could back to the house to find Joe crying his heart out in his cot.

"I'm so sorry baby, do you want something to eat before we go?" Willow asked with a pain in her heart from the guilt.

"Yes please" Joe cried in between sobs. "Me want a ba-na-na" He added after he had settled down. Willow grabbed the bowl of bananas and carried him to the hospital. Everyone apologised to Joe as Willow brought him in and gave him a banana to eat and they all shared the spare bananas.

"Are you all here with Buffy Summer's?" A different doctor asked.

"Yes, just us few" Faith said pointing out their group.

"Okay, would you like to follow me" The doctor said leading the way around the corner to a room where Buffy was lying on a bed covered in sweat.

"Mommy" Joe screamed and Willow put him on the bed with her.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Buffy asked tiredly.

"When we went to bring you to the hospital and the vampires got us we left him at home and I only just remembered then" Willow said sadly.

"Oh baby I'm sorry" Buffy cried giving him a hug.

"So how are the twins?" Giles asked feeling a grandfather's love for them as he was practically a father to Buffy.

"The doctor thinks they are good, they are in for a check-up now but they are both boys" Buffy said smiling but the smile didn't last long because she was exhausted.

"Two boys, who would have guessed" Xander joked.

"And they are perfectly healthy" The doctor said walking in with a twin in each arm handing one to Buffy and one to Riley. "I'll leave you alone to talk" The doctor added leaving the room and closing the door.

"While we are all here I wanted to discuss names" Buffy said

"Rupert is a very strong name" Giles said proudly.

"Um, no. But I would like one of their middle names to be Giles so it would be named after you and the other one to have the middle name of Harris after the protective Uncle Xander. I'm sorry Will, if one of them were a girl I wanted to name them Rose from Rosenberg So instead I would like to name him William so for short he can be Will which is also short for Willow" Buffy said happily. Willow, Giles and Xander smiled.

"Buffy, with the last names I would like them to have the last name of Summers so you can keep your line going and so all the forces of evil will know and fear that name. I would also like to change Joe's name to Joe Finn Summers" Riley said smiling.

"Oh, are you sure?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm sure" Riley answered happily.

"I love you so much" Buffy said hugging him.

"I love you to" Riley replied giving her a kiss.

"Also I'm sorry Faith but I can't find a way to pull your name into a boy's name but I plan to have another child one day and if it's a girl I already have an idea for her name and I will include your name in that. So we have William Giles Summers and now all I need is another first name" Buffy said thinking about names. She suddenly realised that William was Spike's human name so then she started to think about Angel's human name. She communicated to Willow through her mind and Willow agreed.

"What about Liam?" Willow suggested helping Buffy out.

"I like it" Riley responded and this made Buffy excited.

"So it's done, we have William Giles Summers and Liam Harris Summers" Buffy said happily but then the next problem was which name was to go to which twin. She decided that the one with the slightly wavy hair should be the one with the middle name of Harris because Xander's hair was slightly wavy and Giles hair was straight so the one with the straight hair would be the one with the middle name of Giles.

"Did anyone notice that they both have blonde hair like their mom" Xander said just picking it up.

"Nice Xander. So who wants to go home?" Buffy said. They all agreed and got Buffy sorted and walked home.

"I'm tired but there's no way that I could sleep" Buffy said taking a seat on the couch. After a short discussion they decided to have a slumber party type thing and sleep in the lounge room together with the twins and Joe in cots next to them. Although Joe ended up going to sleep with Willow and every time she went to put him in his cot he woke up and started crying so he just stayed with her.

"Well I better go now before I end up falling asleep" Faith said heading towards the door.

"No, Faith I think you should stay here tonight because we have got a vampire angry and he's probably got friends and waiting for you so just stay here" Buffy said kindly.

"Okay, thanks" Faith replied.

"Stuff the diet, who wants ice cream?" Buffy asked. Everyone who was still awake raised their hand but Riley got up to get it to let Buffy rest. He softly put Liam down in his cot and quietly went to get the ice cream. He came back out about five minutes later with multiple bowls of ice cream in his hands.

"Thanks Riley" They chorused quietly. Buffy had to get up a few times during the night to help the twins but she still got a reasonable amount of sleep and was well rested in the morning. Buffy planned to hunt that vampire down and kill him horribly with Faith soon, as soon as she lost most of her baby bump. Being a slayer she didn't think it would take too long, she had lost lots of weight giving birth and now she felt really light.

**A/N- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review:)**


	15. Engagement Party

**A/N- I don't own these characters although some have come from my imagination. Enjoy:)**

The wind pushed Buffy's hair back in the wind as she jogged through the streets of Rome. Buffy jogged wherever she saw a turn that looked good.

"Ooh, shoe shop" Buffy turned into a little shoe shop that she had seen before. As she browsed she saw wonderful shoes that she could afford but the rest of the group had told her not to buy anything as her engagement party was tonight and they didn't want Buffy to buy something that they had got her as a present. Buffy continued browsing for a while and the shop keeper told her that they were closing up, she headed to the door and on the way she spotted a pair of shoes that were so eye catching that she was tempted to buy it. She noticed movement through the shelves and as she took a closer look she realised that it was the vampire that had taken her while she was pregnant and a group of friends that he must have got for backup against her. Buffy put down the shoe and followed them. She followed them from a distance for about half an hour to a crypt in a different graveyard than what he stayed at last time. Buffy continued jogging back to the house where she picked up Liam and gave him a bottle.

"Your home, it's nice to see you" Riley said leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you to. I have to go in a minute though" Buffy told him.

"Why do you have to go? The twins haven't seen you all day" Riley asked.

"I found the V-A-M-P-I-R-E that wanted to K-I-L-L me and the twins, so I need to call Faith so we can K-I-L-L him" Buffy answered as she put Liam back in his cot and picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's Faith" Faith answered.

"Hey Faith, it's Buffy. Um, I found the vampire that tried to kill me when I was pregnant" Buffy replied.

"Oh, so let's go kill him. We should use your weapons because they are better than mine because my good ones were taken away at the airport" Faith responded.

"I have a better idea. Remember that poison that you used to try and kill Angel with, do you know where we can get some?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I have a bottle here with me" Faith answered.

"Okay meet me at my house. Bye" Buffy said hanging up the phone. She walked to her baby proof weapons cabinet and got out her cross bow.

Faith came in the door with a small bottle in her hands.

"Hey B, you ready to kick some pale white butt?" Faith asked.

"Yes I am. But please don't use to much bad language in front of the babies" Buffy said looking at the two boys sleeping.

"Come on B, there not even a month old yet" Faith said annoyed.

"I know but we need to get used to not using talk like that around them because as they get older they will take everything in and they might even repeat it somewhere where they shouldn't like at school" Buffy replied softly. "Okay, let's go" she added walking out the door. She was worried about leaving the twins and Joe behind but she knew that if anything were to happen to her that they would be in good hands.

"So what's the plan?" Faith asked curiously.

"We storm in, dust everyone beside the vamp that abducted me and then we hit him with the poison" Buffy answered.

"Good plan" Faith replied. They walked to the graveyard and found the crypt. They barricaded the door from the outside and climbed onto the roof. The crypt had a sky light which they both stood on. Buffy silently counted down from three and they both stomped on the glass and broke through it to the ground beneath.

"Slayer" many of them snarled. The vampire that abducted Buffy had a look of terror in his eyes. Buffy and Faith got to work and started fighting staking all the vampires and then all that was left was Buffy and Faith standing in front of a vampire in a crypt that had dust working as carpet.

"I owe you for nearly ruining my healthy pregnancy, so I promise to make your death slow and painful" Buffy said as she raised her crossbow after dipping it in Faith's bottle of poison. She took aim as the vampire tried to escape and she shot him right next to the heart. They watched as the vampire bent over in pain but then continued to break the door open and run away.

"Good job B! Feel better" Faith asked carefully.

"Five by Five" Buffy joked. "But seriously I'm fine and I feel heaps better knowing that my three children are safe from one more monster" Buffy added seriously.

"Let's go home and get you some ice cream because I think that if you take the small baby bump that's left away then you are skinnier than before. Then you need to get ready for your engagement party which starts just before midnight which is only a couple of hours away" Faith told her leading her home. Faith helped Buffy take the twins up into the cots in her room so they weren't interrupted by the party. Buffy got out their dresses and they both got changed.

"Wow B! Riley is going to be speechless when he sees you" Faith complimented.

"Thanks, and Robin will like your dress" Buffy replied putting on some high heels. They heard a knock on the door and as they said come in, Riley entered.

"Everyone's here" he said leading Buffy down the stairs with Faith up ahead. Everyone clapped as Buffy and Riley came into the lounge room. There was music and drinks and everyone seemed to have a good time. Willow got everyone's attention and they all turned to face her and she was standing next to Giles and Xander.

"Buffy, you gave me one of the best presents you could ever get me for my birthday and you brought me back Tara for a day so I have done the same thing for you" Willow said smiling. Buffy started wondering about whom she could have brought back and as Willow, Xander and Giles moved out of the way, there stood Joyce.

"Mommy" Buffy cried running across the room in her dress to give her a hug.

"Oh Buffy, I'm so proud of you" Joyce replied. Everyone who knew Joyce had tears in their eyes.

"Ah, excuse us everyone but Riley and I have to show my mother her grandchildren" Buffy said pulling her mother towards the stairs.

"What?" Joyce said following Buffy up the stairs. Riley, Buffy and Joyce walked into Buffy's bedroom where a little boy was standing up in his cot next to two other cots with little baby's in it.

"Meet your grandchildren, this is Joe Finn Summers, and these are the twins William Giles Summers and Liam Harris Summers" Buffy told her proudly.

"Oh my God, they're beautiful" Joyce said with her eyes full of tears as she picked up Joe.

"He is my oldest son, he didn't come from me but don't spread that around because it is only for close friends and family to know" Buffy said looking at Riley's expression and she knew that he was a little sad that she had said that but she couldn't lie to her mother.

"It doesn't matter, I can tell that you love him like I love Dawn and therefore he is my oldest grandson. You will have to summon me for their birthdays" Joyce replied.

"I promise, would you like to feed them when they wake up?" Buffy asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course I will" Joyce answered.

"Well before that we better get back to the party" Buffy said as she closed the door behind them but as Joe was awake they had to bring him. They came back down the stairs and Willow called gift time.

"Open mine first" Dawn said handing her a rectangular present. Buffy tore it open and it was the pair of shoes that she nearly bought.

"Dawn, thank you so much. I love them" Buffy said happily.

"Here is mine" Xander said handing his to Riley. Riley unwrapped it and it was the male version of the shoe that Dawn had got Buffy and they were the kind of shoes that every man wanted but couldn't afford.

"Thanks Xander, I think these are the best shoes I have ever owned" Riley said smiling which made Xander happy. Faith then handed Buffy and Riley a present each. Inside Buffy's was a knife and inside Riley's was a very rare sword which even Giles was impressed by.

"This is one sexy knife, thanks Faith" Buffy said admiring it. Faith was happy.

"How exactly is a knife sexy?" Joyce asked puzzled.

"You have to be into weapons to understand it" Buffy answered. Joyce just rolled her eyes and went back to rocking Joe as he was tired and it was getting late,

"Thanks Faith, maybe one of you will have to show me how to fight with it properly" Riley said as he twirled it. Then Willow came forward with two large boxes.

"I hope you like them because they were really hard to hide after I got them last week" Willow told them as she handed them the boxes. Buffy opened hers and she saw a cute little puppy poke his head out. Riley did the same and a tiny kitten jumped out onto his knee.

"They're so cute" Buffy said giving them a pat.

"I had to use a spell to potty train them but it's all good. I got both because I heard that if they are brought up together then they won't fight and I also heard that the best pets are the ones brought up with children" Willow said nervously, hoping that they liked her gift.

"Thanks Will, I love them" Buffy replied smiling. Giles came forward with a giant box. Riley let Buffy unwrap it and she saw a picture of a kids double story playhouse.

"Giles this is amazing" Buffy said amazed as she turned the box around to show Riley who was also surprised.

"Um, it has a slide, a sand pit, a trampoline and some swings, and you can block off the second story if you aren't there so it can keep them safe" Giles explained.

"I love it and I think Joe and the twins will love it also" Buffy told him happily and he smiled. Joyce had already put Joe back to bed. Willow poured everyone a glass of wine.

"A toast, to Buffy and Riley, may their wedding bring many happy memories" Willow said excitedly.

"To Buffy and Riley" everyone said at once.

"Um, excuse me everyone there's something I wanted to say, I have known Buffy since she was sixteen years old. I have a father's love for her and I will always support you no matter what. I love you Buffy and I think of you as a daughter, a friend and a bloody good slayer. You deserve a wonderful life which Riley and your kids have started to create and I would like to help so I wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything I will always be here for you" Giles said and everyone clapped as Buffy hugged him as she was crying.

"Thank you, I love you to Giles" Buffy said wiping away the tears. "And this is the man who's supposed to be giving me away" Buffy joked and everyone laughed including Giles. They all enjoyed their wine and talked until early hours of the morning. Buffy thought she heard something from upstairs and it was William and Liam who had woken up.

"Mom" Buffy yelled as she stuck her head out the door.

"Yes honey" Joyce said as she came up the stairs.

"The twins are awake so you can help me feed them now if you want" Buffy said quietly. Joyce went in and picked up William.

"I never would have guessed that you would stay in Sunnydale" Joyce said.

"Um, Mom, this isn't Sunnydale, we are in Rome. I won lots of money and had a replica of our house in Sunnydale built here" Buffy explained.

"Oh, well are you going to teach Joe, William and Liam how to speak English or Italian?" Joyce asked.

"English mom, Willow did a spell so that when talking to other people around town they would understand and be able to talk English" Buffy said proud of her best friend. Joyce and Buffy took the twins downstairs into the kitchen and they seemed to be very interested in the party. Joyce helped feed them as the party died down and Faith, Robin, Giles and Andrew left. Riley took the twins back to bed and everyone went to bed besides Buffy who stayed up with Joyce. She leaned on her mother like a child would when in need of comfort and to Buffy it felt natural.

"I love you Mom, I'm not sure if I made that clear before you died" Buffy said sadly.

"Oh Buffy you did, you have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known. I love you to and I am so proud of what you have achieved and done. You have given me three beautiful grandsons and the only thing I regret is not being alive to be there for them" Joyce replied sadly.

"I promise that I will summon you once a week to see them and I will make sure that you are there for their birthdays and Christmas's" Buffy told her happily and this made Joyce smile. Joyce held Buffy and suddenly she faded into the wind.

"Goodbye mom" Buffy said sadly as she made her way up to bed. She got under the covers and Riley put his arm around her and she fell asleep in the comfort of her honey's arms.

**A/N- I hope you liked it. This is all I have written so far but I will try to update soon. And PLEASE Review:)**


End file.
